El Destino
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Akira ha cometido una locura desde su punto de vista, esto conllevará que su relación con su papá se vea más afectada, ¿Akira obtendrá su felicidad a pesar de los obstáculos que tenga que enfrentar? o ¿simplemente tendrá que huir de ellos? -lo se, soy pesima en los summary, pero denle una oportunidad ¿chi?
1. El día que comenzó todo

-No es una reunión para encontrar pareja-dijo Haruka

-Se reúnen para hablar de una estrategia, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no lo hacen aquí?-dijo Mayu con aire de tristeza

-Nee-chan, ¿acaso sabes lo que estamos haciendo?-dijo Kengo un tanto sorprendido

-Están peleando contra demonios, ¿verdad?-dijo Mayu con el mismo aire-Me doy cuenta con sólo verlo. Todos pensaban que era una tonta, ¿no es así?

-¡Oigan!-exclamo un tanto enojada Mayu

-Entonces comencemos con la reunión-dijo Shirogane

-Así es. Haruka comienza tú-dijo Akira (n/a: *w*)

-¿Yo?

-Tu nos llamaste a esta isla, ¿acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

Con esto se inicia una discusión, mas no llegan a nada por el inicio de peleas absurdas. Luego de eso, todos se van a dormir excepto cierto peli castaño de ojos grises

-Akira-kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando... en lo que quería decir Haruka

-Creo que eso no es cierto Akira-kun, a mí se me hace que estabas pensando en otra cosa-dijo Shirogane mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Akira

-A-Aléjate de mí-dijo Akira mientras empuja a Shirogane-Vuelve a acercarte y te juro que te mato

Shirogane hizo caso omiso y se acercó a su oreja-No eres capaz de matarme

Akira estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero alejo a Shirogane antes de que su cordura le fallara-No me subestimes, aléjate, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?

-Me temo que no, además ando un poco aburrido-dijo en tono divertido-Quiero que en digas en que estabas pensando

-Estaba pensando en lo que paso en la tarde, que Haruka nos llamó aquí por una razón, pero a un no me explico ¿qué es?

Shirogane hizo un hechizo para que el cuarto fuera aprueba de ruidos, luego, se acercó a Akira mientras este estaba distraído, y cuando Akira levanto el rostro se besó con Shirogane "accidentalmente". Akira no pudo moverse, estaba más que sorprendido, pero lentamente fue acercando sus brazos al cuello de Shirogane y lo rodeó con fuerza.

-¿No que me matarías?-preguntó Shirogane después de separarse del beso en tono divertido- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay en ti... y así yo te enseñaré lo que hay en mí...-dijo pero fue interrumpido por el menor

-Cállate...solo...cállate-interrumpió Akira en tono suave y volvió a besar a Shirogane

Ese "pequeño" beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, Akira logró abrir la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Shirogane en ella, este (Shirogane) al ver la oportunidad, no lo dudo y metió su lengua dentro de la boca, buscando a su compañera para dar una "pequeña" guerra amorosa entre ellas, al encontrarla la provocó hasta conseguir su objetivo, dar inicio a una guerra entre lenguas. Al momento en el que se les acabó el aire, Shirogane se separó rápidamente, Akira intentó escapar para no terminar de perder la cordura, siendo inútil su intento, Shirogane rápidamente le tomó las caderas y lo acomodó para que no escapase, y decidió que era el momento apropiado para desvestir a su lindo amante.

-¿No quieres ver lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?...yo te lo entrego...está lleno de deseo tú lo provocas...esto es muy serio...-dijo Akira algo sonrojado

-Pero ya es suficiente, dame tu amor que he sido paciente contigo siempre...-continuó Shirogane haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara

Comenzó por tomar su chaleco rojo y quitarlo, para el shin era innecesario, de allí tomó su camiseta y por un momento pensó en jalarla para quitarla, sabía que sería difícil puesto que Akira se interpondría a eso, además de que si la jalaba la rompería, y Akira lo mataría después. Así que confiado levanto la camisa suavemente y, misteriosamente, Akira no se opuso, dejó que el peli plateado le sacará la camisa sin inconvenientes, solo que cuando lo quitó rápidamente colocó sus brazos en el área de su pecho, sería raro para el oji-gris que el oji-azul lo tocará allí

-Vamos...déjame verte...Akira-kun-dijo Shirogane mientras veía al castaño a los ojos y quitaba los brazos suavemente

-Shi...Shiro...Shirogane-Akira estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular ni una frase, con trabajo el nombre de su shin-¿qué tan lejos...hemos esta noche?...te pido no me lastimes...solo se amable...para mí esto es un poco misterioso, pero sé que eres muy curioso...pero te suplico...no me lastimes...es mi primera vez...-  
-Perdóname si te muerdo, o si te lastimo...pero confieso que siento tanto amor hacia ti-Shirogane quedó impresionado al ver las tetillas de Akira, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlas bien, y ahora que las pudo ver, la tentación se hizo presente y se acercó a uno de ellos, acercando sus labios hasta tenerla en su boca, comenzando a jugar

-Ahh...-gimió Akira, nunca lo admitiría, pero le causaba placer el que Shirogane lo tocase-_...me...me encanta... ¡pero qué estoy pensando! ...¡ya perdí la cordura!..._-pensaba Akira mientras que por fuera solo gemía son control

Shirogane no se contenía todas las ganas que tenía de tocar y hacer suyo ese cuerpo tan preciado que tenía frente a él, jugaba con las tetillas de Akira completamente, a una la succionaba y lamía mientras que la otra era estimulada con los dedos. Cuando las dejo endurecidas, decidió quitarse la ropa para quedar totalmente desnudo ante el oji-gris, sonrojándose el ya mencionado al instante por la anatomía de su shin

Akira ya no aguantaba la espera, así que por su cuenta, y ante la mirada atónita de Shirogane, se quitó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Shirogane beso a Akira profundamente, esto hizo que el peli-castaño se estremeciera por tal acto, si no fuera porque estaban acostados, Akira de seguro y cae al suelo. Al separarse Akira no vio venir las intenciones de Shirogane...

-E-espera...¿qué-qué?...Ahh- al castaño no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración porque Shirogane ya le estaba lamiendo su miembro, el más joven ya estaba a punto de estallar, y temía hacerlo en Shirogane, pero eso no impediría que gozará de las caricias que el shin le daba; Shirogane cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad que ejercían sus labios en el miembro e Akira, además de que la sacaba y metía completa casi de golpe, causando que el joven quisiera estallar-Ahh...ah...Shi...Shiro-gane...basta...por...favor...me voy a...a...Ahh...ahhhhhh...-no le dio tiempo de avisar y terminó en la boca de su shin, el castaño respiraba agitadamente por lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía tonto por no saber controlarse, iba a disculparse, pero cuando vio a Shirogane relamerse los labios para quitar el resto de su semilla se sonrojó levemente

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene?-preguntó el shin

-S-si-dijo algo nervioso el más joven  
Shirogane sonrió de forma coqueta y tomo su dedo índice, lo introdujo en la boca de Akira y este lo lamió, después sacó su dedo de la cálida boca del pequeño y lo introdujo en la entrada de Akira, haciendo que este gimiera muy alto, pero Shirogane pensó rápido y lo calló con un beso

-Linda forma de callarme...-dijo Akira después del beso

-...-Shirogane no dijo nada, solamente sacó du dedo del interior de Akira, y lo volvió a introducir, hasta que se acostumbrase; cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se había acostumbrado, sacó su dedo y lo lamió, junto con otros 2 dedos e introdujo los tres dentro de Akira, hasta que este otra vez se acostumbrase, solo para evitar que se sintiera tan duro la penetración que le haría después  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había lubricado lo suficiente, tomó ambas piernas y las abrió lo suficiente, empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada de Akira e intentó adentrarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba, pero al tratar de moverse Akira gritó, le dolí tener el miembro de Shirogane dentro de él, era muy grande para él

-Es-espera...-gimió Akira

-No hay problema dijo Shirogane con sinceridad

-...-luego de unos momentos Akira hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, para dejar entrar a Shirogane en el  
Shirogane se metía lentamente en Akira, Shirogane vio en los ojos de Akira desesperación, y captó lo que esos ojos grises le decían, así que aumento la velocidad y fuerza con la que se introducía en él

-Ahhhhhh...Shiro-gane...vuelve a dar allí...-gimió Akira, tal parece que a la primera, Shirogane encontró el punto de placer de Akira

Shirogane aumentó la velocidad, su miembro entraba y salí de Akira casi de golpe, sin olvidar el punto ya indicado por Akira, ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, era como si escapasen a un mundo de fantasía, era dulce, nada amargo, un poco misterioso, pero Shirogane era muy curioso con Akira, era como si la magia detuviera el tiempo, justo en ese momento

-Shiro-gane...me voy...a...correr...-

-Yo...tam...también...solo...solo aguanta...-

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Akira entre sus vientres y Shirogane dentro de Akira, dejó su semilla de vida dentro del amor de su vida, su nueva vida, eso era casi como un sueño. Shirogane exhausto simplemente se dejó caer al lado de Akira, y se durmieron rápidamente, tanta agitación los había cansado

A la mañana siguiente, Akira se despierta, queriendo seguir durmiendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliarlo de nuevo, recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, poniéndose de un color rojo

-Buenos días, Akira-kun-oyó que Shirogane le dijo a su lado derecho, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba. No queriendo voltear a verlo, para evitar que comprobara sus sospechas.- ¿Estas bien, Akira-kun?

-...-Silencio, es lo que obtenía por respuesta

- ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Qué si paso algo? ¡¿QUÉ SI PASO ALGO?! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO Y TU JUNTO A MI EN LA CAMA EN LAS MISMAS QUE YO!-dijo Akira exaltado-No sé qué fue lo que paso pero quiero que me expliques ahora mismo como llegamos a esta situación

-Ja ja, como si no lo recordarás, no seas tonto, no quieras olvidar lo que pasó anoche, tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, y tú lo deseabas mucho, porque después de que te besé me volviste a besar...y así fuimos lentamente...hasta que terminamos...jurándonos amor eterno...-dijo Shirogane con un poco de picardía

-Maldito-susurro para sí mismo Akira

-¿Eh?

-¡TE VOY A ACUSAR SE ABUSO SEXUAL!-grito Akira (n/a: Akira eso ni quien te la cree. Akira: Déjame en paz, no me molestes. Circe: OK, pero yo tengo control por el momento de lo que te pase o no, así que sí digo...mmm...besa a Shirogane tú lo harás. Akira: No te atreverías. Circe: a que si-con mirada retadora-se hizo demasiada plática ¡al fic!)

-Jajajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque bien que lo disfrutaste, si hubiera sido abuso sexual, no hubieras pedido cada vez más...y más... y más...-

-...-Akira se quedó callado y rojo- ¿Cómo hiciste para que los demás no "vinieran a ver qué pasaba"?

-Fue fácil, con un hechizo que hizo el cuarto a prueba de ruidos, nadie supo nada.

-Shirogane, quiero esta solo

-...-Sin mediar palabra alguna, Shirogane dejo solo a Akira, para que pensara con calma. Una vez que Shirogane estuvo vestido, y fuera de la habitación, Akira empezó a pensar

-_Que me habrá pasado para hacer "eso", aun no entiendo el por qué hice algo así_-Akira pensaba, mientras que sin que él se diera cuenta, una sombra de cabellos azabache y ojos como rubíes, lo observaba para ver si podía hacerle entender que lo que sucedió estaba marcado- _¿Qué hare ahora?, si mi papá se entera de seguro y manda a la guillotina a Shirogane, para luego mandarme a mí_-pensando esto mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Una vez que se cansó de verse débil, se fue a bañar para lavarse la cara y sacarse la tristeza. Una vez que salió del baño, se vistió y cambio la actitud depresiva que tenía por la que siempre mostraba aunque por dentro seguía haciendo la misma pregunta "¿Qué haré?"

La sombra de cabellos azabache, se sentía dolida por lo que paso, pero entendía muy bien que él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, así que con esas mismas energías, decidió ayudar a Akira para que aceptara lo sucedido y poder estar en paz. Así que decidió seguir a Akira y a sus amigos, protegiéndolos de todo lo malo que fuera a suceder

**PASO LO QUE TENÍA QUE PASAR, ENCUENTRAN A KENGO MEDIO MUERTO, BUSCAN AL CULPABLE, SE ENCUENTRAN CON RURU, PELEAN Y SHIROGANE SE EXPLICA EL POR QUÉ SALÍA, POR QUÉ TENÍA LAS HERIDAS**


	2. La decisión

-No es una reunión para encontrar pareja-dijo Haruka

-Se reúnen para hablar de una estrategia, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no lo hacen aquí?-dijo Mayu con aire de tristeza

-Nee-chan, ¿acaso sabes lo que estamos haciendo?-dijo Kengo un tanto sorprendido

-Están peleando contra demonios, ¿verdad?-dijo Mayu con el mismo aire-Me doy cuenta con sólo verlo. Todos pensaban que era una tonta, ¿no es así?

-¡Oigan!-exclamo un tanto enojada Mayu

-Entonces comencemos con la reunión-dijo Shirogane

-Así es. Haruka comienza tú-dijo Akira (n/a: *w*)

-¿Yo?

-Tu nos llamaste a esta isla, ¿acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

Con esto se inicia una discusión, mas no llegan a nada por el inicio de peleas absurdas. Luego de eso, todos se van a dormir excepto cierto peli castaño de ojos grises

-Akira-kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando... en lo que quería decir Haruka

-Creo que eso no es cierto Akira-kun, a mí se me hace que estabas pensando en otra cosa-dijo Shirogane mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Akira

-A-Aléjate de mí-dijo Akira mientras empuja a Shirogane-Vuelve a acercarte y te juro que te mato

Shirogane hizo caso omiso y se acercó a su oreja-No eres capaz de matarme

Akira estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero alejo a Shirogane antes de que su cordura le fallara-No me subestimes, aléjate, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?

-Me temo que no, además ando un poco aburrido-dijo en tono divertido-Quiero que en digas en que estabas pensando

-Estaba pensando en lo que paso en la tarde, que Haruka nos llamó aquí por una razón, pero a un no me explico ¿qué es?

Shirogane hizo un hechizo para que el cuarto fuera aprueba de ruidos, luego, se acercó a Akira mientras este estaba distraído, y cuando Akira levanto el rostro se besó con Shirogane "accidentalmente". Akira no pudo moverse, estaba más que sorprendido, pero lentamente fue acercando sus brazos al cuello de Shirogane y lo rodeó con fuerza.

-¿No que me matarías?-preguntó Shirogane después de separarse del beso en tono divertido- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay en ti... y así yo te enseñaré lo que hay en mí...-dijo pero fue interrumpido por el menor

-Cállate...solo...cállate-interrumpió Akira en tono suave y volvió a besar a Shirogane

Ese "pequeño" beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, Akira logró abrir la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Shirogane en ella, este (Shirogane) al ver la oportunidad, no lo dudo y metió su lengua dentro de la boca, buscando a su compañera para dar una "pequeña" guerra amorosa entre ellas, al encontrarla la provocó hasta conseguir su objetivo, dar inicio a una guerra entre lenguas. Al momento en el que se les acabó el aire, Shirogane se separó rápidamente, Akira intentó escapar para no terminar de perder la cordura, siendo inútil su intento, Shirogane rápidamente le tomó las caderas y lo acomodó para que no escapase, y decidió que era el momento apropiado para desvestir a su lindo amante.

-¿No quieres ver lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?...yo te lo entrego...está lleno de deseo tú lo provocas...esto es muy serio...-dijo Akira algo sonrojado

-Pero ya es suficiente, dame tu amor que he sido paciente contigo siempre...-continuó Shirogane haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara

Comenzó por tomar su chaleco rojo y quitarlo, para el shin era innecesario, de allí tomó su camiseta y por un momento pensó en jalarla para quitarla, sabía que sería difícil puesto que Akira se interpondría a eso, además de que si la jalaba la rompería, y Akira lo mataría después. Así que confiado levanto la camisa suavemente y, misteriosamente, Akira no se opuso, dejó que el peli plateado le sacará la camisa sin inconvenientes, solo que cuando lo quitó rápidamente colocó sus brazos en el área de su pecho, sería raro para el oji-gris que el oji-azul lo tocará allí

-Vamos...déjame verte...Akira-kun-dijo Shirogane mientras veía al castaño a los ojos y quitaba los brazos suavemente

-Shi...Shiro...Shirogane-Akira estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular ni una frase, con trabajo el nombre de su shin-¿qué tan lejos...hemos esta noche?...te pido no me lastimes...solo se amable...para mí esto es un poco misterioso, pero sé que eres muy curioso...pero te suplico...no me lastimes...es mi primera vez...-  
-Perdóname si te muerdo, o si te lastimo...pero confieso que siento tanto amor hacia ti-Shirogane quedó impresionado al ver las tetillas de Akira, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlas bien, y ahora que las pudo ver, la tentación se hizo presente y se acercó a uno de ellos, acercando sus labios hasta tenerla en su boca, comenzando a jugar

-Ahh...-gimió Akira, nunca lo admitiría, pero le causaba placer el que Shirogane lo tocase-_...me...me encanta... ¡pero qué estoy pensando! ...¡ya perdí la cordura!..._-pensaba Akira mientras que por fuera solo gemía son control

Shirogane no se contenía todas las ganas que tenía de tocar y hacer suyo ese cuerpo tan preciado que tenía frente a él, jugaba con las tetillas de Akira completamente, a una la succionaba y lamía mientras que la otra era estimulada con los dedos. Cuando las dejo endurecidas, decidió quitarse la ropa para quedar totalmente desnudo ante el oji-gris, sonrojándose el ya mencionado al instante por la anatomía de su shin

Akira ya no aguantaba la espera, así que por su cuenta, y ante la mirada atónita de Shirogane, se quitó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Shirogane beso a Akira profundamente, esto hizo que el peli-castaño se estremeciera por tal acto, si no fuera porque estaban acostados, Akira de seguro y cae al suelo. Al separarse Akira no vio venir las intenciones de Shirogane...

-E-espera...¿qué-qué?...Ahh- al castaño no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración porque Shirogane ya le estaba lamiendo su miembro, el más joven ya estaba a punto de estallar, y temía hacerlo en Shirogane, pero eso no impediría que gozará de las caricias que el shin le daba; Shirogane cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad que ejercían sus labios en el miembro e Akira, además de que la sacaba y metía completa casi de golpe, causando que el joven quisiera estallar-Ahh...ah...Shi...Shiro-gane...basta...por...favor...me voy a...a...Ahh...ahhhhhh...-no le dio tiempo de avisar y terminó en la boca de su shin, el castaño respiraba agitadamente por lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía tonto por no saber controlarse, iba a disculparse, pero cuando vio a Shirogane relamerse los labios para quitar el resto de su semilla se sonrojó levemente

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene?-preguntó el shin

-S-si-dijo algo nervioso el más joven  
Shirogane sonrió de forma coqueta y tomo su dedo índice, lo introdujo en la boca de Akira y este lo lamió, después sacó su dedo de la cálida boca del pequeño y lo introdujo en la entrada de Akira, haciendo que este gimiera muy alto, pero Shirogane pensó rápido y lo calló con un beso

-Linda forma de callarme...-dijo Akira después del beso

-...-Shirogane no dijo nada, solamente sacó du dedo del interior de Akira, y lo volvió a introducir, hasta que se acostumbrase; cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se había acostumbrado, sacó su dedo y lo lamió, junto con otros 2 dedos e introdujo los tres dentro de Akira, hasta que este otra vez se acostumbrase, solo para evitar que se sintiera tan duro la penetración que le haría después  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había lubricado lo suficiente, tomó ambas piernas y las abrió lo suficiente, empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada de Akira e intentó adentrarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba, pero al tratar de moverse Akira gritó, le dolí tener el miembro de Shirogane dentro de él, era muy grande para él

-Es-espera...-gimió Akira

-No hay problema dijo Shirogane con sinceridad

-...-luego de unos momentos Akira hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, para dejar entrar a Shirogane en el  
Shirogane se metía lentamente en Akira, Shirogane vio en los ojos de Akira desesperación, y captó lo que esos ojos grises le decían, así que aumento la velocidad y fuerza con la que se introducía en él

-Ahhhhhh...Shiro-gane...vuelve a dar allí...-gimió Akira, tal parece que a la primera, Shirogane encontró el punto de placer de Akira

Shirogane aumentó la velocidad, su miembro entraba y salí de Akira casi de golpe, sin olvidar el punto ya indicado por Akira, ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, era como si escapasen a un mundo de fantasía, era dulce, nada amargo, un poco misterioso, pero Shirogane era muy curioso con Akira, era como si la magia detuviera el tiempo, justo en ese momento

-Shiro-gane...me voy...a...correr...-

-Yo...tam...también...solo...solo aguanta...-

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Akira entre sus vientres y Shirogane dentro de Akira, dejó su semilla de vida dentro del amor de su vida, su nueva vida, eso era casi como un sueño. Shirogane exhausto simplemente se dejó caer al lado de Akira, y se durmieron rápidamente, tanta agitación los había cansado

A la mañana siguiente, Akira se despierta, queriendo seguir durmiendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliarlo de nuevo, recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, poniéndose de un color rojo

-Buenos días, Akira-kun-oyó que Shirogane le dijo a su lado derecho, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba. No queriendo voltear a verlo, para evitar que comprobara sus sospechas.- ¿Estas bien, Akira-kun?

-...-Silencio, es lo que obtenía por respuesta

- ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Qué si paso algo? ¡¿QUÉ SI PASO ALGO?! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO Y TU JUNTO A MI EN LA CAMA EN LAS MISMAS QUE YO!-dijo Akira exaltado-No sé qué fue lo que paso pero quiero que me expliques ahora mismo como llegamos a esta situación

-Ja ja, como si no lo recordarás, no seas tonto, no quieras olvidar lo que pasó anoche, tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, y tú lo deseabas mucho, porque después de que te besé me volviste a besar...y así fuimos lentamente...hasta que terminamos...jurándonos amor eterno...-dijo Shirogane con un poco de picardía

-Maldito-susurro para sí mismo Akira

-¿Eh?

-¡TE VOY A ACUSAR SE ABUSO SEXUAL!-grito Akira (n/a: Akira eso ni quien te la cree. Akira: Déjame en paz, no me molestes. Circe: OK, pero yo tengo control por el momento de lo que te pase o no, así que sí digo...mmm...besa a Shirogane tú lo harás. Akira: No te atreverías. Circe: a que si-con mirada retadora-se hizo demasiada plática ¡al fic!)

-Jajajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque bien que lo disfrutaste, si hubiera sido abuso sexual, no hubieras pedido cada vez más...y más... y más...-

-...-Akira se quedó callado y rojo- ¿Cómo hiciste para que los demás no "vinieran a ver qué pasaba"?

-Fue fácil, con un hechizo que hizo el cuarto a prueba de ruidos, nadie supo nada.

-Shirogane, quiero esta solo

-...-Sin mediar palabra alguna, Shirogane dejo solo a Akira, para que pensara con calma. Una vez que Shirogane estuvo vestido, y fuera de la habitación, Akira empezó a pensar

-_Que me habrá pasado para hacer "eso", aun no entiendo el por qué hice algo así_-Akira pensaba, mientras que sin que él se diera cuenta, una sombra de cabellos azabache y ojos como rubíes, lo observaba para ver si podía hacerle entender que lo que sucedió estaba marcado- _¿Qué hare ahora?, si mi papá se entera de seguro y manda a la guillotina a Shirogane, para luego mandarme a mí_-pensando esto mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Una vez que se cansó de verse débil, se fue a bañar para lavarse la cara y sacarse la tristeza. Una vez que salió del baño, se vistió y cambio la actitud depresiva que tenía por la que siempre mostraba aunque por dentro seguía haciendo la misma pregunta "¿Qué haré?"

La sombra de cabellos azabache, se sentía dolida por lo que paso, pero entendía muy bien que él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, así que con esas mismas energías, decidió ayudar a Akira para que aceptara lo sucedido y poder estar en paz. Así que decidió seguir a Akira y a sus amigos, protegiéndolos de todo lo malo que fuera a suceder

**PASO LO QUE TENÍA QUE PASAR, ENCUENTRAN A KENGO MEDIO MUERTO, BUSCAN AL CULPABLE, SE ENCUENTRAN CON RURU, PELEAN Y SHIROGANE SE EXPLICA EL POR QUÉ SALÍA, POR QUÉ TENÍA LAS HERIDAS**


	3. ¿Celoso?

-Te quedarás con Master, el accedió a que te quedarás con él...te quiero pedir que me ayudes a organizar la casa antes de que te vayas

-No hay problema-dijo levantando el mentón de Akira y sonriendo, este como reacción se sonrojo.

Y así ambos empezaron a limpiar la casa, cada que se encontraban, Akira se ponía a la altura de Shirogane y le daba un beso, que demostraba cuanto extrañaría al shin. Después de un rato de estar limpiando la casa, y de robarse besos, ambos terminaron con el quehacer hogareño, salieron para poder comprar los ingredientes necesarios para poder comer tranquilamente. Después de que salieran, compraran y regresaran, Akira agarra a Shirogane de la corbata y le roba un apasionado beso, en el cual transmite todos sus sentimientos y necesidades a la sombra, además de que se disculpaba por lo que había hecho anteriormente

-Akira-kun, tranquilo…-dijo Shirogane al finalizar el beso

-L-lo siento…yo no quería…incomodarte-dijo muy sonrojado Akira, a pesar de que trataba de controlarse, ver a la sombra cerca hacia que sus sentidos fallaran-_Debe ser porque estoy afectado por lo de la isla_-se decía constantemente Akira

-No me incomoda, solo que se me hace raro que Akira-kun me bese, aunque me da curiosidad el saber porque me demuestras tanto cariño

-¿Quieres que trate mal?-pregunto Akira cabizbajo

-No, solo me da curiosidad, sé que tus padres vendrán pronto y no quieres que sufra la ira o cólera de tu padre, más me da curiosidad por qué tu papá soltaría su ira en mí, ¿entiendes mi dilema?-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Akira y levantándole el rostro

-Es que mi padre…mi padre…es homofóbico-dijo Akira aferrándose a Shirogane en un vano intento de olvidar todo lo que vivió con él

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir?-dijo Shirogane acariciando el cabello de Akira

-No de lo que diga, si no de lo que pueda hacer-dijo Akira rompiendo en llanto, cosa que asusto de sobremanera a Shirogane

-…-Shirogane no encontraba palabras para consolar a Akira, así que levanto el rostro de Akira, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, haciendo que el más joven se sonrojara

-Shi-Shirogane, ¿qué-qué…?-no pudo formular la pregunta ya que Shirogane capturo sus labios de forma tierna y dulce, Akira estaba más que sonrojado, pero lentamente correspondió el beso, transmitían todos sus sentimientos, Shirogane le demostraba a Akira que no importa lo que pasara, él lo ayudaría a superar sus problemas; Akira sentía en ese beso muchas emociones, pero en especial cariño, protección y sobre todo: amor. Al finalizar el beso, Akira iba a hablar, pero Shirogane rápidamente lo callo poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios de Akira. Akira decidió abrazarse a Shirogane, así pasaron un largo tiempo hasta que el sonido de que tocaron la puerta hizo que se separaran.

-Recuerda, Shirogane…que mientras haya gente aquí te tratare como te había tratado antes-dijo Akira tratando de bajar el carmín de sus mejillas

-No hay problema, Akira-kun-dijo mientras se alejaba de Akira lo suficiente como para que su espacio personal no fuera invadido. Mientras tanto, Kengo seguía gritándole a Akira que le dejara entrar, cuando abrió la puerta, Kengo se arrepintió de ser tan persistente

-Kengo, ¡deja de molestarme!-dijo Akira mientras le proporcionaba un buen golpe a la cabeza de Kengo

-¡Akira!, deja de ser tan duro-gritaba y sollozaba Kengo por los golpes que Akira le proporcionaba

-_Si supieras como soy en verdad, me tendrías más miedo del que ya me tienes_-pensaba Akira por cada golpe que le daba a Kengo

-Akira-kun, ¿no crees que ya te estás pasando con los golpes?-decía Shirogane con una gota en la cien

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Akira mientras se detenía, para Kengo, Shirogane era su salvador, pero desde el punto de vista de Akira y Shirogane, sabían cuál era la razón por la que este se detuvo

-¡Gracias, Shirogane-san!-gritaba de felicidad Kengo mientras se le colgaba a Shirogane, gran error que cometió, pues Akira al verlo, le proporcionó un buen golpe

-Dime, Kengo, ¿para qué viniste hasta acá? ¿Para molestarme?-decía un ya fastidiado Akira, según Kengo, más lo que este tenía eran celos por lo que Kengo hizo-_Vuélvete a acercar a mi Shirogane y las pagaras realmente muy caro_-pensaba Akira mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mano

-No vine a molestarte, vine a avisarte que Master ya tiene todo listo para que Shirogane-san empiece a pasar sus cosas-este comentario sorprendió de sobre manera a ambos shins

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto entre sorprendido y desilusionado Akira, quería mantener a Shirogane a su lado el mayor tiempo posible

-Sí, Master dice que Shirogane-san puede ir entre hoy y pasado mañana, que no hay problema cuando exactamente vaya, la habitación ya está lista-decía Kengo sonriente, Akira ya estaba realmente fastidiado con lo de sus padres y que Shirogane se alejara de su lado en ese preciso momento, Akira ya estaba hasta el límite

-Kengo-kun, si eso era todo lo que ibas a decirnos, ya te puedes ir-decía Shirogane amablemente, mientras veía a Akira cerrar los puños en enojo, Shirogane sabía muy bien como contentar a Akira o por lo menos decirle que no se iba a ir hasta un minuto antes de que sus padres llegaran

-¿Eh?...ah sí, ya me voy, hasta luego Shirogane-san, Akira-decía Kengo yéndose hacia el bar, mientras que Akira cerraba de un portazo la casa

-Akira-kun…

-No me hables…-decía cabizbajo Akira, lleno de rabia-Puedes empezar a largarte de mi casa cuando quieras, no me importa que te quedes hasta pasado mañana, no me hables

-Akira-kun, yo…yo no me…yo no me voy a ir-decía Shirogane tratando de acercarse a Akira

-No te me acerques-decía temblando, no sabía si de cólera o de tristeza, pero temblaba

-Akira-kun, yo

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! SABÍA MUY BIEN QUE NO DEBÍA HABER HECHO LO QUE HICE HACE UNAS HORAS, SABÍA QUE PRONTO TE IRÍAS, SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA HABER PERMITIDO QUE ME TOCARAS, QUE ME BESARAS, SABÍA MUY BIEN QUE NO DEBÍ PERMITIRTE ACERCARTE A MI…-gritaba lleno de ira y tristeza, solamente quería desahogarse, pero no de esa forma-…fui muy débil para hacer eso…sabía que no debí ser tan débil…-decía mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer al suelo

-Akira-kun, ¿eso es lo que piensas al respecto?, ¿qué eras débil?, solo por mostrar tus sentimientos no quiere decir que seas débil, al contrario dice que eres una persona muy fuerte de corazón-decía Shirogane mientras se acercaba a Akira, este se resistía a que Shirogane se acercara y lo abrazara, cuando Shirogane lo abrazo y este lo empujaba, se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-Akira-kun, yo por ti me enfrentaría a todo el mundo…yo no me separaría de ti aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, tu eres mi vida, la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí…la razón por la cual yo moriría

-Cállate…por favor…cállate-decía Akira tratando de alejar a Shirogane de él, porque si lo mantenía cerca sus sentidos fallarían de nuevo

-No Akira-kun, te diré todo antes de que me valla

-_"Antes de que me valla"_-la mente de Akira solo escucho eso una vez y ya estaba diciéndole que no creyera en lo que la sombra dijera, puesto que solo mentiría con tal de tenerlo a su merced

-Por favor, escúchame…tienes que escuchar esto…yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me creas, si es necesario me quedare incluso si tus padres están aquí, si tengo que soportar la cólera de tu padre con tal de que me creas de que no me iré a menos de que me lo pidas tu

-_No creo que mienta si dice querer soportar la ira de mi padre_

-Por favor, Akira-kun, mírame-decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de Akira y lo obligaba a verle, más este reviro los ojos con tal de no verlo-Por favor, creme cuando te digo que nunca me separare de ti, solo si me lo pides tú-decía mientras capturaba los labios de Akira contra los suyos. Ante esta acción, Akira se tensó, no estaba de humor como para besar a Shirogane, así que lo empujo, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a la sombra

-Por favor…Shirogane…quiero estar solo…por un rato…-decía Akira entrecortadamente por culpa del llanto

-Si eso es lo que quiere Akira-kun, eso haré, como a las 6 volveré

-…-Akira no dijo nada, solo espero a que la sombra se fuera para poder pensar con más claridad-solo te pediré que no digas nada a nadie sobre lo que paso, Shirogane

-Muy bien, no hay problema-se oía claramente que la sombra estaba triste, a Akira ese tono le destrozo el alma, pero no podía decir nada, él sabía muy bien que cualquier intento haría que la sombra se quedara y no podría pensar

Una vez que Shirogane se fue, Akira se levantó y fue a su habitación, con tal de poder pensar más en paz que en la sala (n/a: no sé si lo notaron, pero casi todo lo que sucedió fue en la sala, el arranque de celos de mi oka-san y que mi oka-san besara y besara a mi otou-san)

Cuando Akira estuvo en el cuarto, vio que Shirogane le dejo una nota, no supo en que momento la dejo, solo supo que era de él por la letra. No quiso leerla, sabía que si lo hacía perdería el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre sí mismo e iría en busca de la sombra. Se sentó en la cama, abrazo sus piernas y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con tal de poder pensar claramente (n/a: eso hago cuando estoy deprimida o cuando no se me vienen ideas para continuar mis fics, en este caso, mi oka-san lo hace para despejar su mente de los sentimientos que tiene hacia mi otou-san).

-_¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que no quiero ponerlo en peligro? Pero tampoco lo quiero lejos de mí, ¡que dilema! Por favor que alguien me diga que debo hacer, no quiero enfrentarme a las dos pesadillas de mi vida, perder a Shirogane por manos de mi padre o perderlo porque se valla_

Mientras Akira trataba de pensar en cómo lograría vencer sus miedos, Shirogane estaba en el cuarto que Master le había prestado por petición de Akira, más este le dijo que se quedaría hasta las 6 para que Akira pudiera pensar en cómo hacer que sus padres se fueran otros meses más, y además de que aprovecharía para empezar a grabar la canción que le escribió a Akira, ya casi estaba terminada, solo faltaba un toque, que eran los coros, eso lo resolvería jugando un poco con su voz, más eso lo haría antes de comenzar a grabar realmente la canción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shirogane se dio cuenta de que era hora de regresar, apago todo el equipo y se fue rumbo a la casa que compartía con Akira, cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que Akira se había quedado dormido en una posición un poco incomoda, así que lo recostó suavemente con tal de que su incomodidad se fuera, se asustó cuando vio a Akira sudar frío y moverse desesperadamente, así que se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro en el oído

-Tranquilo Akira-kun, aquí estoy-con estas simples palabras, Akira empezó a relajarse

-Shi…ro…gane-susurro Akira al sentir la presencia de la sombra y con eso sus sueños se tranquilizaron para que el joven shin durmiera tranquilamente, mientras que Shirogane se sentaba a su lado para velar por sus sueños, para evitar que otra pesadilla atacara a su shin durmiente, así paso toda la noche, hasta que el reloj despertador sonó, haciendo que Akira despertara sin muchos ánimos y con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar

-Buenos días, Akira-kun-dijo Shirogane sonriente de ver despierto a su Akira

-Hola Shirogane-decía Akira mientras se tallaba los ojos-¿Dónde estuviste ayer después de que te fuiste?-sonaba un poco celoso

-Tranquilo, fui al bar de Master, a ver la habitación que habías pedido para mí-decía sonriente la sombra

-…-Akira no sabía por qué le creía a Shirogane, por más que Kou le dijera que no confiara en la sombra, Akira confío tanto que se enamoró profundamente de Shirogane, más su orgullo hace que lo trate mal enfrente de todos, solo cuando están solos es que Akira le demuestra sus sentimientos-Esta bien, me voy a bañar

-Muy bien, aquí te espero-dijo Shirogane dándole espacio para que pudiera terminar de pensar sobre lo que paso el día anterior

-_Shirogane, ¿por qué habrás sido tú el que se robó mi corazón? ¿Por qué no pude rechazarte por más que lo intentaba? _-pensaba Akira mientras se bañaba-_¿Qué será lo que siento cuando alguien más te abraza o toca?_-Con estas preguntas sin respuesta es que Akira se bañó y vistió para ir a la escuela-Vamos, Shirogane…recuerda que no debes invadir mi espacio personal porque te trataré como antes lo había hecho

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente-decía desanimado Shirogane

Caminaron rumbo a la escuela, nada más para que Akira estuviera en el techo de la escuela como siempre lo había hecho, Aya enojada –como siempre- de que Akira solo se la pasara flojeando y de irresponsable, fue a buscarlo al techo para regresarlo al salón, pero cuando lo vio se preocupó, porque lo vio muy pero muy triste, además de que estaba demasiado distraído, lo cual hizo que olvidara la razón por la que fue a buscarlo

-Akira, ¿estás bien?-decía Aya mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo

-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo…estoy nervioso eso es todo-decía Akira mirando hacia otro lado

-Aya-chan, será mejor que dejes a Akira-kun solo, para que pueda pensar más claro, me quedare del otro lado del techo para que si ocurriera un enfrentamiento kokuchi, Akira-kun no estuviera solo-decía Shirogane mientras ayudaba a levantar a Aya

-Por favor, vigílelo, Shirogane-san, y no deje que se escape-decía Aya mientras corría hacia la puerta, una vez que Shirogane vio que Aya se había ido, hizo que la puerta no se abriera, además de que pidió a Akira que se recostara sobre la puerta para hablar tranquilamente.

-Shirogane, perdóname…-decía en un susurro casi inaudible

-Akira-kun, ¿dijiste algo?-preguntaba la sombra algo confundido

-Perdóname, Shirogane…-dijo Akira en un susurro que Shirogane pudo escuchar

-¿Por qué Akira-kun?-preguntó Shirogane inocentemente

-Por mi escena de celos… ya sabes… cuando llegó Kengo…-

-Akira-kun, no estoy molesto…

-Shirogane, por favor…perdóname…yo no quise…ser tan frío contigo-decía Akira entrecortadamente, el que se viera ten débil y frágil hacia que Shirogane se conmoviera, así que como nadie estaría a esas horas en el patio, o detrás de la puerta, se acercó y dejo que Akira llorara en su pecho, que se desahogara para que pudieran estar en paz. Después de un rato, Shirogane hablo

-Akira-kun, escúchame-decía Shirogane, mientras agarraba el rostro de Akira y limpiaba sus lágrimas- el que te pongas celoso a mí no me importa, de hecho, me parece tierno que me protejas de las demás personas-decía mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente

-Shirogane, yo…

-Akira-kun, no digas nada, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu casa? Y ahí me cuentas todo-dijo la sombra con una sonrisa al ver que Akira asentía lentamente-Muy bien, le iré a avisar a Aya-san que te voy a llevar a casa, para que después no te mate por escaparte

-Está bien-decía Akira, entre ilusionado, triste y desesperado

Y así


	4. Akira-kun, ¿qué te pasa?

-Shirogane, yo…

-Akira-kun, no digas nada, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu casa? Y ahí me cuentas todo- dijo la sombra con una sonrisa al ver que Akira asentía lentamente- Muy bien, le iré a avisar a Aya-chan que te voy a llevar a casa, para que después no te mate por escaparte

-Está bien- decía Akira, entre ilusionado, triste y desesperado

Y así, Shirogane busco a Aya en su salón, para su suerte, el maestro había salido, así que se acercó a Aya y le mintió sobre la salud de este, Aya accedió a que Akira se fuera a casa, a pesar de que debía mantenerlo en la escuela hasta que las clases terminaran, sabía que no lo podía mantener si este se encontraba en mal estado de salud

-Gracias Aya-chan, por permitir que Akira-kun se pueda ir antes- decía realmente agradecido la sombra

-"No hay de que, al rato le paso la tarea"- escribía Aya en un papel, si esta hablaba, la considerarían una loca por hablar con el aire

-Sí, yo le aviso- a pesar de que Shirogane decía que Akira se sintiera mal era mentira, esto no era del todo mentira, Akira hace unos días que se sentía mal, pero no le decía a su shin con tal de no preocuparlo

-Akira-kun, vámonos- decía la sombra cuando regresó al lado de Akira, y ayudo a este a levantarse

-Sí, vámonos…no me siento…del todo…bien- dijo Akira y se desmayó, Shirogane fue más rápido y lo atrapo antes de que tocara suelo

-_Debe estar cansado_- pensaba Shirogane mientras cargaba a Akira al estilo nupcial y lo llevaba a casa

Akira llevaba rato dormido, por lo que Shirogane empezó a buscar entre todas las cajas de música que Akira tenía, cual estaba vacía para poner el disco ahí y ponerle la nota, que agradecía infinitamente que Akira no hubiera leído cuando la olvido accidentalmente el día anterior, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, tomo la caja y se la llevo para poner el disco y la nota, además de ponerla en el mismo lugar, con tal de que Akira lo escuchara tiempo después, porque sabía que si le decía, vería a Akira más destrozado de lo que ya estaba. Termino de colocar el disco y ordenar todo para que pareciera que no estuvo husmeando, Akira despertaba

-Hola, Akira-kun- decía Shirogane mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de Akira

-Hola- decía Akira incorporándose

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Shirogane mientras Akira se colocaba al lado de él

-Si- dijo, volteo a ver y le dio un beso, de solo un día no besar a su shin, Akira ya extrañaba besarlo

-¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo Shirogane mientras ponía su frente contra la de Akira

-Es que extrañaba besar a Shirogane- decía como un niño chiquito Akira

-Pero no han pasado ni 24 horas desde que no me besabas- decía Shirogane acariciando la mejilla levemente sonrojada de Akira

-Es que…me…me da…me da protección besar a Shirogane, siento como…como si me dijera que…- no podía continuar, se sonrojaba por cada palabra que salía de su boca

-¿Cómo si te dijera que?- decía Shirogane de forma amable, sabía que no debía presionarlo para que le dijera, más quería saber cómo se sentía su adorado Akira

-Siento como si Shirogane…como si Shirogane…me dijera…que…- decía Akira, pero se enojó consigo mismo al ver que era demasiado débil para decir unas palabras- ¡Siento como si Shirogane me dijera que me quiere, que se quedara conmigo, no importando cuantos maltratos y desplantes le haya hecho en el pasado!- exclamo Akira

-¿Eso sientes?- pregunto Shirogane, mientras veía asentir a Akira, cabizbajo- Bueno, me lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo Shirogane, ante este comentario Akira se sintió confundido

-¿A qué te…?- no continuo ya que recibió un dulce y tierno beso por parte de Shirogane, pero esta vez no lo separaría, sino que aceptaría ese beso, correspondió lentamente… al poco rato, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la sombra y, este, le agarro por la cintura, para profundizar el beso. Así continuaron hasta que la falta de aire les recordó que tenían que respirar

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera prometido protegerte de esa forma- decía Shirogane

-Antes no sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Shirogane- decía un poco mimado Akira, desde que "salía" con Shirogane, su mal humor se había ido, también los constantes maltratos y desplantes que hacía, no solo con Shirogane, sino que también con Kengo… bueno de este último no tanto, solo si Kengo lo hacía sentir amenazado con respecto a su relación con Shirogane, se defendía con sus celos, ocultándolos en una capa de ira, como antes

-Sabes, a pesar de que Aya-chan dice que eres alguien lleno de defectos, para mi eres el ser más perfecto… y con esto de que me dejas acercarme y no me golpeas me dice que eres alguien perfecto tanto mental, física y emocionalmente- decía Shirogane mientras se acercaba a la frente de su niño y le daba un tierno beso

-Shirogane…- Akira no sabía que decir, sus palabras eran ciertas y le sonrojaban al recordar como trataba al ser que ahora tiene enfrente- Shirogane…yo, lo siento…por mi orgullo…te lastime varias veces en lo físico y a veces en lo sentimental

-¿Sabías que lo que tenías no era orgullo?- dijo Shirogane, haciendo que Akira se sorprendiera, _si no era orgullo, ¿qué era?_- lo que tenías era miedo

-¿Miedo?- pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos a Shirogane- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenías miedo de que te dijeran débil porque los demás no sufrieron lo que tú, Akira-kun- decía el peli-plata, ante una mirada brillosa de tristeza- Tenías miedo de que te dijeran débil, por eso te ocultabas en un manto de dureza, pero a mí me permitiste entrar y empezar a curar lentamente las heridas que obtuviste en estos 16 años de tu vida

-…- Akira estaba con un nudo en la garganta, de que Shirogane descubriera lo que había en su corazón, ni siquiera él mismo sabía la razón de que fuera tan duro, pero el permitir que Shirogane entrara logro empezar a sentirse lleno, empezó a sentir que el vacío que siempre había tenido se fue desvaneciendo

-Además, eres el ser más bello que en toda mi vida yo haya visto y he visto cosas realmente hermosas- decía Shirogane acercándose a Akira lo suficiente como para que sus alientos chocaran

-Shirogane… por favor… deja de… decir esas… cosas… yo no soy… nada de lo… que dices- decía Akira entrecortadamente debido a la cercanía de la sombra y él no aguanto tener a la sombra demasiado cerca y no hacer nada, así que rápidamente paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shin y lo empezó a besar profundamente, la sombra ya sabía cómo reaccionaba Akira, así que lo agarro de la cintura y profundizo aún más el beso.

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato, se les acababa el aire, se separaban, tomaban aire y volvían a besarse, continuaron de esa forma hasta que Aya llegó a darle la tarea a Akira, estos al saber que alguien tocaba la puerta se separaron de inmediato, Shirogane fue a abrir para que Akira pudiera bajarse el sonrojo que tenía por besarse con el shin

-Hola, Aya-chan- decía Shirogane mientras dejaba pasar a la pelinegra

-Hola, Shirogane-san… ¿dónde está Akira?- preguntaba para poder entregarle la tarea y vigilarlo para que la hiciera

-Está en el baño sacándose un poco el sueño, cuando llegamos, se desmayó- decía Shirogane mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano

-¿Con qué se desmayó?- preguntaba incrédula Aya

-Sí, se desmayó… quizá debió ser la presión de tener a sus padres aquí, ya que según lo que tengo entendido, él no ha visto a sus padres desde hace mucho tiempo- decía Shirogane

Akira estaba en el baño devolviendo el estómago, sin razón alguna, le dieron ganas de vomitar y no pudo contra ellas. Cuando termino, tenía un aspecto denigrante, para nada digno de él. Decidió enjuagarse la boca para después bajar a ver quién había llegado, apoyándose de la pared para bajar las escaleras, vio que era Aya quien había llegado y lo había salvado de un interrogatorio por parte de Shirogane en ese momento

-Akira…- susurró sorprendida Aya al ver el estado de Akira. Nunca se imaginó que Akira, una persona con una salud realmente buena, pudiera caer enfermo de la noche a la mañana, a pesar de que debía mantener y obligar a Akira a ir a la escuela, no podía obligarlo viendo en qué estado se encontraba este

-Tranquila, estoy bien- decía bajando el último escalón

-Vine a dejarte la tarea- decía mientras sacaba de su mochila la hoja donde había anotado la tarea de Akira

-Gracia, Aya- decía con indiferencia

-Deberías estar realmente agradecido de que te la haya traído-gruño Aya, más cambio su actitud al ver que Akira se cubría la boca y hacia esfuerzos por no salir corriendo- Akira, ¿estás bien?

-…- Akira estaba por responder, más este salió disparado al baño y se oyó como devolvía el estomago

-Parece que no- decía Aya mientras oía a Akira devolver el estómago

Shirogane estaba alejado, le preocupaba que Akira no le hubiera dicho que estaba realmente enfermo. Cuando Akira salió tenía una imagen realmente pésima, su cabello caía sin gracia alguna, además de que estaba agarrándose el abdomen y se mantenía firme gracias a la pared

-Akira…-Aya no creía que Akira, el Akira que conocía estuviera realmente enfermo

-Tranquilízate, haré la tarea… si es… lo que… te… preocupa- logro decir antes de caer desmayado por la falta de energía en su cuerpo. Rápidamente, Aya y Shirogane se acercaron para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar

-Parece que lo que me dijiste no era mentira…-

-Si te lo dije, fue porque de verdad me preocupé…- decía el shin

-Lo sé, pero de Akira me puedo esperar lo que sea para buscar excusas y no ir a la escuela- decía mientras checaba que estuviera bien, y vio que realmente estaba desmayado

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación- dijo Shirogane, mientras lo cargaba del pecho. Aya accedió cargándole las piernas, sabiendo que Akira pegaría el grito en el cielo si sabía que Shirogane lo había tocado

Una vez en la habitación de Akira, lo colocaron suavemente en su cama, lo taparon y salieron de ahí. Aya agarro sus cosas, se despidió de Shirogane y se fue rumbo al bar, antes de irse le dijo a Shirogane

-Volveré como a las 6 con Kengo, Kou-san, Master y Haruka-kun

Shirogane, accedió gustosamente que los demás llegaran de visita, luego despidió a Aya y subió al cuarto de Akira

Shirogane se quedó cuidando de Akira, además, cuando vio que ya iba a despertar, bajo para traerle un poco de fruta para que se entretuviera en lo que le hacia la comida, solo para que pudiera reponerse e ir a prepararse algo más sólido

-Hola, Shirogane- dijo Akira mientras se incorporaba lentamente y veía a la sombra con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando vio el rostro serio del shin mayor- ¿Qué pasa?

-Akira-kun, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?- decía Shirogane con un tono triste y apagado

-Yo no…- iba a replicar Akira, pero el shin mayor lo interrumpió

-Akira-kun, si estas enfermo- dijo mientras lo levantaba de la cama y lo abrazaba protectoramente-Devolviste el estómago, te desmayaste dos veces y me preocupe mucho por ti- decía Shirogane mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello y hombro de Akira

Akira no decía nada, estaba sorprendido de lo que le había sucedido ese día, el día que quería pasar más tiempo con el shin, no pudo debido a que en dos ocasiones se había desmayado y perdió valioso tiempo

-Shirogane yo…- una breve pausa- yo no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte, realmente no es nada, el vómito creo que se debió a que comí algo en mal estado o algo me cayó mal, y los desmayos creo que se deben a que no he dormido lo suficiente o por los nervios de tener a mis padres aquí- decía Akira mientras se despegaba de Shirogane lentamente y miraba a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, soledad, emociones que Akira siempre había odiado –Shirogane, por favor, quédate a mi lado lo que queda del día, quiero saber que tendré tu apoyo, quiero saber que te quedarás conmigo no importa lo que pase… Shirogane…- decía Akira mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y bajaba la mirada, mientras que mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Shirogane.

Shirogane se enterneció por tal acto, así que levantó el rostro de su shin y le dijo en un susurro:

-Siempre estaré aquí, nada me pasará, ya no debes de llorar, que siempre te cuidaré- mientras que Shirogane acariciaba la mejilla de Akira con el dorso de su mano, mientras que le levantaba la cara para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos brillosos por la tristeza de sus sueños, lentamente le dio un cálido beso, un efímero pero significativo contacto para Akira, cuando se separaron, Akira estaba con su común carmín en las mejillas, Shirogane estaba con una sonrisa- Ve a comer la fruta que te traje, cuando regrese espero que puedas comer un sándwich, ya que no has comido nada desde ayer, quiero imaginarme

El carmín de las mejillas de Akira se intensificó un poco, debido a que sabía muy bien que él a veces se salteaba las comidas, hay días incluso en los que no comía nada, pero nunca le había importado, siempre se había criado solo, así que se acostumbró a que de vez en cuando no hubiera gramo de comida en su estómago, pero como vivía con Shirogane, su "pareja", ahora ya no podía saltarse las comidas como antes

-Está bien, comeré la fruta que trajiste- dijo Akira mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla al shin y se dirigía al escritorio con tal de comer. Shirogane salió del cuarto para prepararle un sándwich y que lo comiera, ya que, a pesar de que lo amaba como era, le preocupaba que estuviera en un grado leve de desnutrición (Akira: ¡YO NO ESTOY DESNUTRIDO!/Circe: oka-san, si estas desnutrido, tienes 16 años, eres varón, mides 1.75 m y pesas 58 kg ¬¬, si eso no es estar desnutrido, no sé qué es/Shirogane: Musume tiene razón, necesitas comer, y te vigilaré para ver que comas/Akira: no necesito a ninguna persona que se quede a mi lado, y prefiero quedarme así como estoy/Circe: oka-san, te lo repetiré más despacio –suspira- mides 1.75 m, tienes 16 años, eres varón, tus medidas son 80, 66, 76, y pesas 58 kg, estas rayando en el primer nivel de desnutrición –ve a su oka-san queriendo gritar- ¡AL FIC!), así que, para que se nivelara, le dio de comer un poco más de lo que Akira acostumbraba a comer y, si no quería comer todo, lo obligaría, aunque con eso se ganaría el desprecio de su amado otra vez, no le importaba

Akira, estando solo en el cuarto y observando la fruta que estaba en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer, primero pensaba que no iba a acabar por la cantidad, pero luego de que comenzó a comer, no podía detenerse, se acabó todo el plato de frutas, hasta él mismo se sorprendió de que, sabiendo de que era alguien que no comía bien, que comía poco, se acabara una bandeja de frutas (n/a: al menos eran 60 de diámetro, y una montañita de frutas), después de un rato, Shirogane regresó con el sándwich de Akira, se sorprendió al no ver las frutas

-Akira-kun, ¿no escondiste las frutas?- preguntó Shirogane mientras dejaba el sándwich enfrente de Akira y empezaba a buscar las frutas, con tal de cerciorarse de que no las encontrará en otro lugar, ya que recordaba haber traído la bandeja llena de frutas

-No, me las comí todas- dijo mientras daba un mordisco al sándwich que tenía enfrente

-Akira-kun, ¿estás bien?- dijo Shirogane con una gota en la sien al ver que Akira continuaba comiendo el sándwich como si fuera el primer bocado que tomaba en días

-Sí, ¿por?- dijo Akira mientras le daba un mordisco grande al sándwich

-Es que pareces que no has comido nada alrededor de 1 semana- dijo Shirogane mientras que Akira terminaba de masticar y tomaba el último bocado

-No lo sé, solo sé que desperté con hambre- dijo Akira con la boca llena, para luego terminar de masticar y tragar- ¿Hay algo más para comer?- dijo Akira inocentemente viendo a Shirogane con ojos suplicantes de comida (n/a: Oka-san, sí que eres un tragón /Akira: no soy tragón- Circe va a hablar- y no soy como la Nikki de la novela esa que ves, de Amores Verdaderos ¬¬'/Circe: Sí que lo eres/Akira: ¡Calla! A tu oka-san no le digas que es bulímico/Circe: Si aceptas que eres mi madre entonces/Akira:-sonrojado-¡Al fic!)

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Shirogane arqueando una ceja

-Tú eres el que quiere que yo coma, por eso lo pregunto- dijo Akira excusándose

-Bien… te traeré unos buñuelos…-(n/a: son más bien como los bimbuñuelos ©, pero ya saben… derechos de autor :p)

-Genial…- dijo Akira emocionado- ¿y un vaso con leche?-

-Si… también un vaso de leche-

-…- Akira se levantó de donde estaba y se abrazó a Shirogane- ¡Gracias!

-…de-de nada… - dijo Shirogane devolviéndole el abrazo lenta y confusamente a Akira- …iré a buscarlos- se separó del castaño

Shirogane fue a la cocina a buscar los buñuelos y a servir el vaso de leche que le había pedido Akira, mientras que Akira estaba sentado en la cama esperando impaciente que Shirogane volviera con la comida

-¡Ya volví, Akira-kun!... y te traje- voltea a ver los buñuelos- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…- murmurando- ¡7 buñuelos!... ¡y también te traje el vaso con leche! ¿Me puedes abrir?

-Ábrete tu- dijo Akira sonando molesto- ¡para eso tienes manos! ¿No?

-…- Shirogane estaba sorprendido, hace unos momentos le había pedido amablemente algo de comer y ahora le estaba hablando enojado- Bien, yo mismo abriré la puerta

Shirogane buscó la forma y subió el plato de los buñuelos a su cabeza y con la derecha sostenía el vaso con leche, mientras que con la mano izquierda abría el picaporte, entraba esperando que Akira le ayudara con algo, más este se mostraba indiferente

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a ayudar?- dijo Shirogane amablemente, mientras intentaba de no perder el balance

-Bien- dijo resignado, aunque cambió su mirada al ver los buñuelos, los tomó y se dirigió a su cama para comerlos cómodamente- Gracias, Shirogane- dijo amablemente, mientras que en sus ojos se veía felicidad o más amable que antes

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- dijo Shirogane mientras que veía a Akira devorarse los buñuelos, además de que primero le trata amablemente, luego indiferente y ahora lo trata de nuevo amable

-Sí, ¿por?- mientras terminaba de devorarse el tercer buñuelo y tomaba un poco de leche

-Es que… ¿cómo decirlo sin que te enojes?- dijo mientras buscaba el control del estéreo de Akira (que también sirve como radio) y lo tomaba

-Solo dilo- dijo Akira tomando un poco más de leche y terminando el quinto buñuelo

-Es que te comportas extraño, como decirlo, en un rato te comportas amable y cariñoso conmigo, cosa que me agrada, pero de la nada cambias a una agresiva o que estas molesto por algo que no hice o que no pude hacer bien, y terminas con la misma personalidad amable- dijo Shirogane buscando el control de encendido del estéreo- y comes como si fueras alguien que no ha comido en 1 semana o más- dijo mientras que trataba de ver la reacción de Akira

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?- dijo triste Akira

-No, solo te estoy diciendo, que si no controlas tus impulsos, todos te dirán o molestarán con tu actitud- dijo Shirogane mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de Akira, que había acabado todo y ahora se encontraba cabizbajo

-¿Crees que soy alguien que no puede controlar sus impulsos?- dijo con voz quebradiza

-No dije eso, mírame- dijo mientras le tomaba el mentón y le obligaba a verlo- Dentro de un rato viene el equipo a verte, porque te desmayaste cuando Aya estaba aquí y me dijo que vendrían a visitarte- dijo Shirogane mientras que veía a Akira a los ojos

-¿Por qué no dijiste?- dijo Akira realmente triste

-No te lo dije porque me ocupaste con la comida y porque me preocupaba que no me dijeras que te habías enfermado- dijo Shirogane mientras que con la misma mano acariciaba la mejilla de Akira, y sabiendo que estallaría, puso la radio, comenzando con una melodía de caja y unos chicos hablando

_**-¿En verdad que está en lo correcto?- dijo una chica sonando interrogativamente confundida- No explico cómo esto puede hacer realidad un sueño**_

**-¿Le gustaría intentarlo, princesa?- dijo un chico amablemente**

_**-No necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como eso- dijo nuevamente la chica con tono superior- Además… todo lo que yo desee será hecho realidad por ti, Allen- dijo sonando amable la chica- ¿No es verdad?**_

**-…- risa amable- Si**

Luego comenzó a sonar como si estuvieran en la playa, y comenzó la música, para que después iniciara la chica cantando

**-Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño puerto  
Había una niña que no se podía mover  
Una historia existió en un gran océano  
****-¿Ha escuchado la leyenda?****/ La leyenda de mil mares**

_**-Y dime Allen, ¿qué es lo que deseas día con día?/**_** Pide un deseo, una nueva ilusión  
Escríbelo en un papel/ ****-Toda mi vida he deseado que la señorita tuviera pechos más grandes****/ Dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor /**_**-¿ehh?  
**_**-Solo bromeaba- risa al final****/ El océano te lo hará realidad**

**-Siempre he deseado que la señorita sea muy feliz****/ Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
**_**-Si eso deseas, entonces quédate conmigo por siempre/**_** Y el deseo que contiene pueda de él brotar/**_** -Porque solo cuando estas a mi lado soy realmente feliz/**_** En silencio se desvanecerá  
****-Muy bien, si yo le faltara sería su enemigo****/ hacia las olas del mar**

**Todo lo recuerdo, siempre estabas junto a mí  
Pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir  
****-…- risa amble- Parece que la asuste- cambia a serio- Lo lamento****/ Y con todo tu amor siempre mis deseos cumplir/**_** Allen**_**/ ****Sonido de que alguien llora  
****Dejando todo tu dolor atrás  
Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar  
comprendo que estuve mal  
deseo a la vida otra oportunidad  
mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar**

**Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
tu frasco pueda llevar  
manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
con mis lágrimas yo le ruego/ ****-**_**Allen**_**  
**_**-Se escucha el llanto-**_**/ hacia las olas del mar**

_**-Se escucha el llanto-**__**/**_** Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
**_**-Perdóname**_**/ Manteniendo el deseo que se haga realidad  
En silencio se desvanecerá/ **_**-Perdóname**_**  
hacia las olas del mar/ **_**-Dios mío**_

**Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar/ **_**-Si tu no eres**_**  
Llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma  
Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer/ **_**-Pudiera nacer**_

**-Sería hermoso que volviéramos a estar juntos en otra vida**

Finalmente, la letra llegó a su fin, dejando al violín tomar el lugar de la cantante. Shirogane puso la radio para evitar que Akira le empezara a gritar, pero vio que empezó a temblar así que apagó el estéreo cuando terminó la canción, vio que Akira estaba… ¿llorando?, Shirogane se acercó a él y dejó que llorara en su pecho

-¿Por qué pusiste esa canción?- preguntaba sollozando Akira

-Yo no sabía que pasarían esa, solamente puse el radio para que te calmaras y no me gritaras- dijo Shirogane mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Akira con el dedo índice

-solo cállate…- dijo Akira colocando su mano izquierda en el dedo de Shirogane para alejarlo de su mejilla

-Akira…- dijo Shirogane sorprendido de la nueva actitud de Akira

-¿A qué hora llegan?-

-¿Quiénes?...-

-Los chicos… ¿A qué hora llegan?- preguntó Akira poniéndose algo serio

-A las 6…- dijo Shirogane

-Shirogane…- dijo seriamente Akira

-¿Si?...-contestó suave y coquetamente el aludido

-¡ESO ES DENTRO DE UNA HORA!- gritó Akira en el oído de Shirogane, aturdiéndolo

-Akira…-dijo Shirogane mientras caía al suelo de sentón- …mi oído…- dijo mientras se sobaba la oreja

-Eso te ganas por no decirme…- dijo Akira en un puchero cruzándose de brazos

-Pero…- dijo Shirogane tratando de levantarse

-¡Calla!- dijo Akira acercándose a la cara de Shirogane- No…tienes…derecho…a…decirme…nada-dijo Akira y cuando terminó la frase le dio golpe con un dedo a Shirogane en la frente

-Akira…-

-Bien… me daré una ducha…- dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando algo de ropa

-...- Shirogane no dijo nada, solo suspiró, sabía que sería difícil estar con ese chico, pero bueno, él lo decidió

Y así…


	5. Cambios

-Bien… me daré una ducha…- dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando algo de ropa

-...- Shirogane no dijo nada, solo suspiró, sabía que sería difícil estar con ese chico, pero bueno, él lo decidió

Y así Akira se metió a bañar, Shirogane simplemente lo esperaba sentado en el piso al lado de la cama, mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente "_¿Qué estará pasando con Akira-kun?_"

Mientras, Akira estaba bañándose, refrescándose con esa agua fría y dulce que provenía de la regadera, y, al igual que Shirogane, se cuestionaba que podía estar mal con él. Decidió salir de ese campo de preguntas, solamente tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura (n/a: GWEVIN234, ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?)

Al salir, Shirogane lo contemplo con la boca abierta, volvía a ver a su Akira casi desnudo, solo estorbaba esa estúpida toalla que aparecía en su cintura, se levantó y se dirigió a Akira decidido, se excitaba con facilidad cuando se trataba de Akira, lo tomó de la cintura y lo empezó a besar, Akira no puso resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar por esas suaves caricias provenientes de su pálido amante.

Shirogane se estaba excediendo un poco, pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Akira, hasta por partes que nunca Akira le hubiese permitido tocar, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón este no se oponía, simplemente le seguía el juego a su nuevo amante.

Shirogane lentamente se empezó a llevar a Akira hasta la cama, donde allí lo empezó a acariciar en el pecho, con sus dedos estimulaba sus tetillas, haciendo al menor sonrojarse

-Shi… Shirogane…- dijo el más pequeño sonrojarse

-Tranquilo… no tardaremos mucho… si es lo que te preocupa…- dijo y estimulo más rápido las tetillas del chico

-… ah…- solo gemía el chico, desde la vez en la playa, no se había dejado tocar por Shirogane, pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, lo extrañaba bastante.

Shirogane le quitó de un tirón la toalla a Akira, y rápidamente se quitó los guantes, y empezó a estimular el miembro de Akira.

-Shi… Shi… ro… ga… ne…- gemía entrecortadamente el más joven, lo que hacía excitar al mayor

-Akira…- dijo el mayor, iba a continuar su oración pero un pequeño estimulo lo detuvo, Akira movía su rodilla en la entrepierna de Shirogane, lo cual hizo que el miembro de este se despertara

-A…Akira…- dijo Shirogane sonrojándose

-…- Akira no decía nada, solo gemía sin control

Shirogane decidió darle un fin a eso… se acercó al miembro de Akira y lo metió a su boca, donde lo lamió y le dio unas cuantas mordidas

-Shirogane…- dijo Akira en un susurró inaudible- … ¡AAAHHH!- soltó un gemido más fuerte que los demás, se había corrido en la boca de Shirogane

-Ah… ah…- gemía Shirogane- … vis… vístete…- decía entre pequeños jadeos- … de seguro… y no tardan en llegar… los chicos…-

-Pe… pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti…? Tú… tú también estás igual que yo…- dijo Akira mirando el miembro de Shirogane, que aunque aún traía su gabardina… se notaba demasiado

-Tranquilo… no te quiero forzar… veo que te sientes incomodo… hay… … otras formas de terminar con esto…- dijo y se empezó a acercar al baño, además de que se empezó a quitar el pantalón

-No me digas que lo harás en el baño… no quiero que te desperdicies en eso…- dijo Akira enojándose

-A… Akira…- dijo Shirogane y se sonrojó

-...- Akira lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a el- …tu solo te correrás en mi… y yo solo lo haré en ti…- dijo con su semblante serio- … ¿Te quedó claro?...-

-Akira… ah… - iba a decir algo, pero sintió los labios de Akira posarse en su miembro- … ¡Sí! ¡Me… me quedó claro!... - dijo gimiendo

Akira lamía el miembro de Shirogane, lo estimuló bien está que el güero se corrió, dejando un sabor no muy agradable en la boca de chico, a lo que respondió con escupirlo fuera de la cama

-¿Akira-kun? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó?- preguntó extrañado por la reacción del chico, muy diferente a la que tuvo cuando lo hicieron en la playa

-… No… sinceramente… no me gustó… tiene un sabor fuerte… me… me dio asco…- dijo el chico y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para correr al baño, tal parece que le volvieron las nauseas

-…- Shirogane solamente miraba la puerta del baño de la habitación, y escuchaba a su pequeño amante devolver el estómago, lo cual hizo que se enojara…- ¡Mierda!...-dijo y pegó un puñetazo en la cama-… ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo carajo terminamos así?...-se cuestionaba el shin que por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo había acabado en un problema

Akira devolvía el estómago fuertemente, en su vida se había sentido así de enfermo y asqueado por algo que haya entrado a su sistema- _¡Rayos!, ¿por qué me siento tan enfermo?_- mientras trataba de recuperar su normalidad

-Akira-kun- llamó el shin preocupado de que su koibito no saliera del baño, Shirogane se estaba vistiendo y comenzó a buscar la ropa de Akira para que se vistiera en el baño y no repetir lo de hace un momento (n/a: oka-san, eso te pasa por andar de hentai ¬¬'. Akira: ¡YO NO ANDO DE HENTAI! SHIROGANE QUE QUERÍA VIOLARME. Circe: pero bien que te dejaste, bien que querías continuar, pero si no fuera porque te dieron ganas de vomitar, bien que dejabas que mi otou-san te "violara". Shirogane: Gomennasai, Akira-kun, pero ya sabes que es lo que me pasa cuando te veo medio desnudo TT-TT. Akira: ¡PERO NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUE ME VIOLES! Shirogane: si te hubiera violado, no estarías en el baño vomitando. Circe: es demasiada platica, ¡al fic!)

Shirogane al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Akira, dejó la ropa en una silla al lado de la puerta del baño, salió de la habitación ya vestido y bajó a la sala para esperar a que los demás llegaran y poder darles paso y entretenerlos un rato en lo que a Akira se le bajaba la temperatura de lo que ambos hicieron

…

En el baño, Akira seguía devolviendo el estómago, una vez que se calmó un poco, abrió la puerta del baño e investigó si Shirogane seguía ahí, una vez confirmado que el shin andaba fuera del cuarto, salió y tomó la ropa que Shirogane le había dejado para que se vistiera, pensó que quizá no quería repetir lo sucedido

Encontró, además de su ropa interior, su playera naranja y los pantalones negros con los que normalmente se vestía, ya era su manía de ponerse esa ropa que Shirogane ya sabía cuál elegir, se lo puso rápidamente para poder tener un poco más de tiempo para arreglar la habitación y así evitar preguntas sobre qué pasó por el desorden y "algo" en el suelo color blanco (n/a: me pasó que por culpa de mi manía por golpear cosas y estar desesperada porque una señora no llegaba y quería pagarle lo que le debía y encargar más fotos de mis chicos moe, tiré mi termo con horchata… y ya sabe que pensaron los demás que tal persona estuvo ahí ._. Yo realmente no tenía esa intención)

Akira, rápidamente volvió al baño para sacar el trapeador (n/a: ni me pregunten, es manía de mi familia poner un trapeador en el baño para secarlo cuando se haya empapado y no se resbale uno) y comenzó a limpiar lo que lo delataría ante todos que estuvo a punto de estar con Shirogane –otra vez, aunque los demás pensaran que era la primera vez- una vez limpio el suelo, comenzó a acomodar su cama para que pareciera que nada más él había estado ahí, luego, una vez arreglado todo, se fue a dar otro baño, para que se le bajaran las ganas que tenía de estar con Shirogane, para limpiarse el cuerpo de su reacción cuando Shirogane lo tocó y para limpiarse el sudor que tenía de arreglar el cuarto

…..

En lo que Akira se había tardado en limpiar el cuarto, Shirogane comenzó a prepararse para la paliza que recibiría de Akira por casi "violarlo", aunque sabía que a Akira le había gustado lo que había hecho, no debía presionar su suerte y menos cuando sus compañeros estaban por llegar, así que solamente se preparó mentalmente y físicamente estaba en la sala, pensativo por los 2 desmayos de Akira y por el vómito que presentó 2 veces.

Llegaron las 6 de la tarde y el grupo ya iba saliendo del bar Still, todos con la misma incógnita "¿Qué tendrá Akira?"

-Y… ¿qué piensan que tendrá Akira?- preguntó el rubio

-Si lo supiéramos, no estaríamos por ir a su casa a preguntarle- gruño la única chica del grupo

-_Ojalá y no sea lo que estoy sospechando, si es así, ya serán 2 veces que se repite la historia… _-pensaba Master que estaba intrigado con lo que pasaba, según lo que le había contado Aya, lo que le había sucedido a Akira, y es que años atrás, ya había sucedido algo así, solamente rogaba porque no tuviera el mismo trágico final (n/a: ya sé que me van a preguntar de que cosa hablo, les diré que es el anime y el manga están en diferentes dimensiones, cosas con la que quiero decir que el Akira del manga es uno y el Akira del anime es otro por varias razones, al igual que la historia narrada en ambos es diferente, así que yo puedo decir que a Ryuko le pasó algo antes de morir, pero no sabrán que es hasta que Akira lo sepa ._. Espero que pueda llegar ese día antes de que me vaya durante vacaciones)

-Master, no estarás pensando en lo que le pasó a Él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kou en susurros a Master

-Desgraciadamente sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en las similitudes de los casos, bueno, en lo más similares que puedan ser, ya que antes Él no podía saberlo debido a la época en que sucedió, lo supimos hasta que falleció, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Master susurrando, dejando que los adolescente se adelantaran y pudieran platicar los dos sobre el pasado

-Por favor, Aki no es así, sabes que él y Él son diferentes en todos los ángulos, excepto en el parecido físico, pero la personalidad, forma de expresarse, es diferente, posiblemente en sus dones también sea diferente- hablaba con cierto rencor Kou al recordar lo que sucedió

-Kou, recuerda que es su reencarnación, a pesar de que salieron diferente en su personalidad y forma de expresarse, recuerda que su forma de pensar es la misma, no ha cambiado a pesar del transcurso de los años que pasaron para que pudiera reencarnar y que creciera, además sus dones siguen siendo los mismos, por más que queramos que sean diferentes, en especial por "ese" don, no lo van a ser- decía Master más preocupado que antes, rogaba y rezaba porque sus sospechas y miedos no se hicieran realidad

-Master, Kou-nii, no se queden atrás- gritaba el rubio, que en el transcurso de la plática entre ambos adultos, ya casi llegaban a la casa de Akira, solamente faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar

-¡Ya vamos, Ken!- gritó con falsa felicidad Kou a Kengo

…

En la casa de Akira, Shirogane seguía esperando en la sala a que Akira bajara de su habitación, cosa que ya había desesperado al shin, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba haciendo, tenía grandes ganas de ir a ver a Akira, más se contenía de ir por 2 sencillas razones: 1. Akira lo mataría si sufría otra "violación" de su parte si los chicos llegan 2. Tenía que esperar a los demás para que no sospechara de lo que hicieron

Shirogane estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al oír que ya habían llegado los demás, olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando y fue a abrir la puerta y entretener a los demás en lo que Akira bajaba

…

Akira una vez que terminó de bañarse, se puso una playera roja manga corta y unos pantalones negros, además de su característico collar (n/a: no pregunten de donde lo saqué, lo tomé de su pijama, la camiseta y en vez de short, lo cambié a pantalón) y bajó a la cocina para buscar algo de beber, sorprendiéndose de que sus amigos ya estuvieran ahí

-¡Akira!- gritó el rubio tirándosele encima, pero Akira se hizo a un lado y Kengo cayó al suelo

-Ugh, ¿qué quieres, Kengo?- respondió con molestia

-¡Akira!- le regañó Aya- Todavía nos tomamos la molestia de venir a tu casa para ver cómo estas y nos tratas como si no te importara tu salud

-Tsk, no me importa mi salud, solamente odio estar enfermo- dijo Akira cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con fastidio- Además, yo no les pedí que vinieran

-¿¡TODAVÍA QUE NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI Y ASÍ ES COMO NOS TRATAS!?- gritó colérica Aya, mientras que Kengo y Kou trataban de evitar que se fuera sobre Akira a tratar de matarlo

Shirogane y Master estaban viendo la escena, pero estaban apartados de ella, Master empezó un interrogatorio hacia Shirogane, este trataba de mantenerse normal, de no delatarse a él y a Akira de lo sucedido en la playa; Master, al ver que Shirogane no iba a hablar con los demás ahí, se llevó a Shirogane hacia el parque para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin que el otro se pusiera nervioso

…..

Mientras que Shirogane y Master estaban de camino al parque, una Aya estaba casi sobre Akira con su espada de Kendo lista para usarse, pero Akira ni se inmutaba por el peligro inminente que podía sufrir con Aya, Kengo y Kou mantenían a raya a Aya para que no matara al pequeño rey de los Rei

-¡SUELTENME! ¡TENGO QUE DARLE UNA LECCIÓN!- gritaba colérica Aya

-¡Si te soltamos eres capaz de matar a Aki!- dijo Kou mientras trataba de quitarle la espada

-Tsk, no es capaz de tocarme- dijo Akira probando su suerte- No creo que sea capaz de alcanzarme

-Akira, estás jugando con fuego

-¿¡ESO CREES, ENGREÍDO!?- gritaba furiosa Aya

-No lo creo, lo estoy afirmando

-¡SUELTENME! ¡TENGO QUE MOSTRARLE A ESTE ENGREÍDO QUE NO ME TIENE QUE RETAR!- decía Aya más colérica que antes

-Suéltenla, total, no me va a alcanzar- decía Akira mientras se recostaba en las escaleras

Y así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, tengo que continuar otros fics, y como mi oka-san anhelaba, ya volvió a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre, creo que se nota mi carácter aquí, verán que por un accidente que me ocurrió hacer más de 3 semanas, mi forma de escribir cambió bastante, ya no puedo ser la misma niña que escribía todo conforme a su propia vida, ahora me apego un poco más a lo que sucede de verdad y me metí en el personaje de Akira, soy como él aunque intente ocultarme como lo hacer Shirogane, evitar a su verdadera personalidad para no lastimas a otros, pero ya se está acabando mi fuerza para mantener esa máscara, un día de estos voy a ser como Akira, lo quiera o no, la vida me está dando golpes demasiado duros como para soportarlos

Sayonara~


	6. Separación

-Suéltenla, total, no me va a alcanzar- decía Akira mientras se recostaba en las escaleras

Ambos se cuestionaron sobre lo que le pasaba a Akira, nadie tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que le cruzaba sobre la mente, así que decidieron no soltar a Aya

-Aki, ¿qué te sucede?

-Normalmente estás queriendo escapar de Aya

-Hoy ando más aburrido de lo normal, eso es todo- respondió Akira con aburrimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, con Master y Shirogane estaban en el parque, no había nadie por el calor que hacía

-Shirogane, ¿puedes decirme que no lo han hecho?- decía Master con miedo a sus sospechas

-No- dijo Shirogane

-Confía en mí, sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo yo cubrí tu relación con ÉL

-Está bien- cedió Shirogane al no tener motivos para ocultarlo- Si lo hicimos, tiene más de un mes- dijo Shirogane sorprendiendo a Master

-¿No has sospechado nada?- preguntó sorprendido

-¿Sospechar? Sospechar, ¿qué?

-Nada- dijo Master negando con la cabeza- _Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas_

-Hay que volver antes de que Aya mate a Akira-kun y a los demás- dijo Shirogane para volver junto a Master al hogar

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un Akira recostado en la pared, un Kou y Kengo agarrando a Aya para evitar que se lanzara sobre el castaño

-Aya-chan, recuerda que Akira-kun no está del todo bien- dijo Shirogane calmando a Aya

-¡Te salvaste por esta vez!- exclamó Aya

-Si, como sea- dijo Akira lo más aburrido del mundo

-¡Debería matarte!- exclamaba Aya antes de que Kengo y Kou la agarraran otra vez

-Mejor hay que irnos- dijo Master haciendo que Kengo y Kou se llevaran a Aya a rastras

-Master, no digas nada- le susurró Shirogane a Master antes de que este saliera

-Entendido, será como antes- sonrío Master a Shirogane

Todos salieron para evitar que Aya asesinara a Akira, cuando todos salieron, esperaron que sucediera el resto de la noche en calma.

-Bueno- decía Akira

-Hola hijo- respondió una voz femenina al otro lado

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos vamos a atrasar un poco más en ir a casa-

-Está bien, no hay problema- Terminada esta conversación, Akira se dispuso a cenar al ligero y a ver un rato la tele o a escuchar música

Cuando Akira se fue a dormir, Shirogane se quedó mirando la luna llena de esa noche

-Ya no me queda mucho tiempo- decía mientras miraba directamente a la luna y esperando un consuelo que no va a llegar- Solamente pido un poco más de tiempo- imploraba a la luna para quedarse un tiempo más

**Pasa lo del capítulo 20**

-Akira-kun- llamó Shirogane por la noche del mismo día

-Mande- decía Akira medio adormilado

Shirogane no respondió a lo que Akira le había dicho, se acercó a él y lo besó, Akira al principio se sorprendió, sin embargo correspondió al poco que la sorpresa se fue y comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que la de Shirogane, ambos se separaron jadeantes

-Déjame estar contigo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Akira no sabiendo a que se refería

Shirogane no volvió a responder y volvió a besar a Akira, de este beso se fue por la mejilla, pasó por el lóbulo de Akira y comenzó a jugar con él, causando que Akira empezara a sacar suspiros de placer, luego, bajó hacia el cuello de Akira comenzando a besarlo y a mordisquearlo causando que en Akira salieran pequeños gemidos

-Shiro-gane- decía entrecortadamente Akira por culpa del placer que Shirogane le hacía sentir

Akira, como acto de reflejo levantó más el cuello causando que Shirogane disfrutara más de su cuello, luego comenzó a deshacerse su playera roja y siguió un camino de besos por todo su pecho y abdomen causando que Akira lanzara más gemidos, dejó marcas muy rojas en su cuerpo

-Deten-te- gemía entrecortadamente por las caricias que Shirogane le brindaba

-Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane antes de separarse y ver a su shin a los ojos- Déjame hacer esto ¿sí?- preguntó mientras volvía a besar a Akira en el cuello

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Akira mirando a Shirogane a los ojos

-Nada más quiero estar con mi Akira-kun antes de que sus padres regresen- dijo Shirogane a la vez que mordía el cuello de Akira

-Bi-en- dijo Akira dejando que Shirogane continuara con su camino de besos por su abdomen y comenzó a jugar con el ombligo de este causando que Akira comenzara a gemir más fuerte, terminando de jugar, subió buscando los labios de Akira para besarlos pasionalmente y poder distraerlo para quitarle los pantalones. Sin embargo, Akira cortó el beso bruscamente

-No es justo, yo estoy semidesnudo y tú todavía tienes ropa- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas

-Está bien- dijo Shirogane soltando una risilla- Quítame la ropa- dijo Shirogane levantándose y estirando los brazos para dejar que Akira hiciera con él lo que quisiera

Akira se sintió nervoso pero aun así le quitó la gabardina a Shirogane, hubo veces en que Akira besaba a Shirogane mientras le quitaba la corbata y la camisa, cuando quedaron solamente con la prenda inferior, ambos comenzaron a besarse para que Shirogane empujara a Akira otra vez a recostarse en la cama

-Bien, me toca continuar donde me quedé- dijo Shirogane para volver a dejar un camino de besos en el torso de Akira, jugando con sus puntos débiles

Shirogane se alegró al oír a Akira gimiendo otra vez y escucharlo de vez en cuando rogando por más, al llegar al bóxer de Akira, metió una mano dentro de esta para acariciar el miembro de Akira y, al escuchar a Akira rogar por más, le quitó el bóxer con los dientes para empezar a acariciar con la boca el miembro, torturando a Akira

-Shiro-gane, por favor…- rogó Akira antes de que Shirogane hiciera que una ola de placer lo invadiera- Shiro-gane…- dijo antes de que terminara en la boca de Shirogane

Shirogane se levantó hasta la altura de Akira para besarlo pasionalmente, Akira comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Shirogane. Al separarse, ambos jadeaban

-Veo que estás ansioso- dijo Shirogane quitándose el pantalón completamente- Te ayudaré- dijo mientras se quitaba el bóxer causando que Akira se sonrojara

Shirogane volvió a besar a Akira para distraerlo del momento en que metiera sus dedos en la entrada de Akira, al principio, Akira se sintió incómodo pero se relajó cuando Shirogane le susurró algo en el oído

Cuando Shirogane vio que Akira estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para que lo recibiera, levantó las piernas de Akira para ponerlas en su cintura, luego, besó a Akira susurrándole que si le dolía, le dijera y que tratara de estar lo más calmado que pudiera, así entró en el cuerpo de su shin deteniéndose en el momento en que entró completamente. Ambos comenzaron a besarse y Shirogane limpió las lágrimas que Akira había derramado por el dolor

-Muévete- dijo Akira para que Shirogane acatara la indicación y así fue, primero con un vaivén lento y, después de un rato, más rápido causando que la cama rechinara, pero ese sonido era opacado con los gemidos de Akira rogando por más y algunos de Shirogane. Ambos sentían el clímax cerca, las embestidas eran más fuertes, Shirogane llevaba rato dando en el punto de más placer de Akira y lo torturaba cuando lo tocaba

-Shiro-gane- dijo Akira antes de sentir la esencia de Shirogane llenándolo, Shirogane cayó rendido sobre su pecho, cuando recuperó parte de sus fuerzas, salió de Akira para luego recostarse a un lado de él, para darle un último beso y que Akira se durmiera en sus brazos

-Dios, necesito más tiempo- decía Shirogane antes de cubrirse a él y a Akira con las sabanas- No quiero separarme de Akira-kun- dijo antes de caer dormido abrazando a Akira

_A la mañana siguiente_

Cuando Akira despertó, se sentía cansado, le dolía de su cadera para abajo, recordaba su actividad nocturna preocupándose por no ver a Shirogane

-Buenos días, Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane mientras le traía el desayuno- Será mejor que comas y que hables a tus padres para saber cuándo vienen- dijo Shirogane sentándose al lado de Akira

-Gracias- dijo con aburrimiento, no quería pensar en separarse de Shirogane- Cuando me vista le llamaré a mi mamá para saber cuándo llegan- dijo Akira para comenzar a comer y Shirogane yéndose a la sala para dejar que Akira se arreglara tranquilo

Akira terminó de comer y comenzó a buscar ropa para irse a bañar y relajarse. Al salir, Akira bajó las escaleras hablando por teléfono con su mamá

-Entonces, mañana por la tarde vienen- dijo Akira antes de despedirse de su mamá para poder hablar con Shirogane

-Entonces, solamente me quedó contigo hasta el día de hoy- dijo Shirogane mientras veía a Akira a los ojos

-Sí, no tengo idea del por qué mis padres quieren venir ahora si siempre he estado solo- dijo Akira mientras que a Shirogane se le partía el corazón al saber que su amado nunca tuvo cariño de los que serían sus padres. Akira al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Shirogane suspiró- Tranquilo, estaba acostumbrado a quedarme completamente solo desde que tengo 5 años- dijo Akira viendo más dolor en Shirogane- No me pasará nada

-Lo sé, pero es raro, Akira-kun ha estado solo y de la nada, sus padres vienen ¿Qué les habrá hecho cambiar de parecer?- preguntaba Shirogane y Akira simplemente negaba, no tenía a respuesta a eso

-Desgraciadamente debo ir a la escuela- dijo Akira mientras agarraba de mala gana su mochila y Shirogane lo seguía para cuidarlo

Pasa un día normal de clases, el día siguiente, Akira no va a la escuela por esperar a sus padres, Shirogane se quedó en el cuarto del menor para poder despedirse antes de que sus padres subieran a su cuarto

-Bienvenidos- dijo Akira desde la puerta, recibiendo todas las maletas de su padre

-Llévalas a mi cuarto- dijo y sin más, se fue a tomar la comida que su hijo había hecho

-Te ayudo- dijo su madre para tomar algunas de las maletas y comenzar a subir a su habitación con ayuda de su hijo

-Bien, ustedes desempaquen, yo estaré en mi cuarto- dijo aburrido, sin esperar a que su madre le respondiera, se fue

Su mamá se quedó sorprendida de la urgencia de su hijo de ir a su habitación, de pequeño, nunca había querido estar ahí porque lo consideraba aburrido, por lo que decidió seguirlo y averiguar que escondía

Cuando llegó, vio la puerta del cuarto de su hijo entreabierta, luego le regañaría pero mientras, vería que ocultaba ahí, se quedó helada al ver que sucedía:

¡Su hijo estaba abrazado muy cariñosamente a un hombre!

-No quiero irme- decía el hombre

-Debes irte, sabes qué pasaría si mi papá te ve

-Ya sé, pero te dije que lo enfrentaría- dijo el hombre

-No, no quiero que no puedas volver a pisar la tierra- dijo Akira con tono preocupado

-Está bien- dijo resignado

-Mejor vete, no vaya a ser que venga

-Antes de irme, quiero algo- dijo el hombre para levantar el mentón del menor y darle un beso muy apasionado y agarrarle la cadera, Akira pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello

La mamá de Akira se quedó aún más helada, no creía que su hijo fuera homosexual, sabía que lo que su esposo hacía, acabaría por convertir en Akira en lo que más odia

-¡Akira!- llamó el señor causando que su mujer se quedara tiesa porque su hijo no escuchó el llamado de su papá

-_Rápido, que se vaya antes de que venga_- pensaba desesperada la señora cuando, se dejaron de besar tan pasionalmente y comenzaron a darse besos castos hasta que el hombre peli plateado saltó por la ventana, luego se preocuparía de eso- Akira- llamó desde la puerta haciendo que su hijo se tensara por creer saberse descubierto

-Mande

-Tu papá te llama- dijo sin más antes de irse a su habitación

-Voy- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el comedor- ¿Qué necesitaba?- dijo sin más

-Necesito que estés más tiempo en la escuela- dijo con voz molesta- No me parece que tu madre y yo hagamos gastos en la escuela y que tu andes de vago- dijo causando que el menor se enojara

-Bueno, si no querías que lo recibiera y que llevara tus maletas, con gusto no estoy aquí la próxima vez que vengas a quedarte- dijo Akira antes de irse

Akira volvió a su habitación, liberó el doppler y se dirigió al bar de Master, a pesar de que sus padres estaban ahí, a ellos no les importaba que es lo que le pasara a él, así que fue al bar para estar otro rato con Master pero en realidad quiere estar con Shirogane

-Hola Master- saludó al entrar

-Hola- dijo el barman que estaba limpiando unos vasos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me escapé del regaño de mi padre, no quería que estuviera en casa- dijo Akira mientras se sentaba en la barra- ¿Puedes darme agua?- dijo Akira mientras esperaba internamente que Shirogane bajara

-Oye Master, ¿dónde está…?- la pregunta quedó al aire al ver que Akira estaba sentado en la barra, se quedó quieto, sabía que no debía invadir el espacio personal de Akira, pero Master sabía que ya hubo algo entre ellos- Akira-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a tomar algo de agua sin que mis padres me sermoneen de que debo ir a la escuela?- preguntó de mala gana Akira

-No es eso, es que recién nos vimos y ya viniste a buscarme- dijo Shirogane tratando de que el nuevo Akira respondiera

-No vine a buscarte, así que no te hagas ilusiones- dijo Akira molesto- Vine porque no quería estar cerca de mis padres y te envié aquí para que no me molestaran con tu presencia- dijo fríamente, causando que su propio corazón se estrujara

El día pasó "normal", Akira se quedó en el bar y Shirogane estaba en lo que sería su cuarto, un poco decepcionado de que su Akira todavía no lo aceptara en frente de alguien, pero sabía que no se podría solucionar debido al orgullo de su pequeño shin. Cuando ya llegaba la hora de abrir el bar, Akira salió pero en vez de dirigirse a alguna parte, subió a la segunda planta del edificio y buscó el cuarto de Shirogane

-Lamento como te respondí hace rato- dijo Akira al encontrar el cuarto de su shin

-Descuida, no me puedo enojar contigo- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro

-Recuerda que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo- dijo Akira acercándose- Quedamos en que afuera de mi casa te trataría como siempre- dijo Akira antes de sentarse en el regazo de Shirogane- Sabes que te quiero, pero no sabes que sufro para poder verte- dijo Akira antes de besar a Shirogane

Shirogane no se resistía a los besos de Akira, los disfrutaba tanto que podría desaparecer el mundo y él simplemente se besaría a Akira

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Akira molesto por regresar a su hogar- Hasta mañana- dijo Akira mientras le daba un beso casto a Shirogane y se iba a su casa

**Pasan los últimos capítulos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No quiero que piensen que soy una pervertida e.e los lemmon fueron escritos por una amiga, solamente lo subí, ni leí o pregunté cómo o que hizo pero ella los hizo

Al fin hice el capítulo 6, estoy feliz, tuve muchos problemas para escribir esto


	7. ¡¡¡Sorpresa!

Había pasado una semana desde que Shirogane había desaparecido.

Debido a que los padres de Akira seguían en casa, Akira se vio obligado a abandonar todo escape de la escuela o de ir al bar de Master antes de que sus padres lo descubrieran y le prohibieran toda salida posible

Su mamá estaba muy preocupada debido a lo que vio el día que regresó, había pensado en preguntarle a Akira pero desechaba esa idea al pensar las diferentes reacciones de su hijo

Un día en la escuela, Akira estaba viendo hacia la ventana, perdido en su propio mundo cuando la maestra le llamó para que resolviera. Akira por levantarse y caminar, le agarró un mareo, se recuperó y pasó al frente, sin embargo, cuando estaba por resolver el problema, el mareo regresó dejándolo inconsciente. Todos se apresuraron a saber si estaba bien, sin embargo, cuando le pusieron una mano en la nariz para verificar que respiraba, todos se asustaron al saber que no estaba respirando normalmente, por lo que llamaron a la ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital

En el hospital, se extrañaron de que los signos de Akira estuvieran normales, no tenían idea del porque se habría desmayado. Comenzaron a hacerle estudios de sangre y comenzaron a registrarlo para saber si tendría algo que pudiera amenazar su vida. Encontraron algo que los alarmó. Comenzaron a hacerle pruebas de cáncer pero salieron negativas, se extrañaron aún más. Le hicieron un ultrasonido para revisar el interior y descubrieron, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, que había un bulto dentro.

-¿Qué será?- preguntaron los doctores de ayuda

-Se parece a un bebé de al menos 1 mes- dijo una enfermera

Todos los doctores comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos sobre lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla. Revisaron completamente ese pequeño bulto y, efectivamente, era un bebé de al menos 1 mes de gestación. Lo confirmaron en las pruebas de sangre, salió con una anomalía debido a su posibilidad de tener hijos

Cuando Akira despertó, se extrañó de encontrarse en el hospital, solamente recordaba que le había dado un mareo muy fuerte y de ahí nada

-Hola joven- dijo el doctor entrando en la habitación

-Hola- dijo aburrido Akira

-Joven, ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó amablemente mientras hacia un chequeo de todo

-Nikaido Akira- dijo con simpleza

-Bien, joven Nikaido, usted ¿no ha sospechado nada fuera de lo normal?- preguntó el doctor

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó molesto, odiaba que le preguntaran cosas que no sabía

-Bien, ¿cómo diré esto?- preguntó mientras buscaba las palabras correctas- Bien, usted tiene una anomalía en su sangre que es poco común pero que se vive con ella

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó de mala gana

-Bien, algunos hombres nacen hermafroditas o donceles como prefieren llamarse- dijo el doctor calmadamente

-¿Qué tengo que ver con ellos?

-Bien, antes de continuar, tengo que hacerle una pregunta y quizá le desagrade

-Hágala

-¿Cuándo inició su vida sexual?- preguntó el doctor causando que Akira se pusiera de todos los colores de la vergüenza

-¿A usted que le importa?- preguntó de mala manera

-Es importante que me diga, es relacionado con el que usted esté aquí el día de hoy

-¿Por qué?

-Solo responda y yo le diré- dijo el doctor

-Hace 1 mes- dijo rindiéndose

-Bien, usted tiene en su sangre la anomalía de la que le hablé- dijo causando que Akira abriera los ojos como platos

-¿Qué quiere…?

-¿Qué quiero decir?- terminó la pregunta y dio un suspiro- Debido a que usted ya tuvo relaciones y que es un "doncel"- dijo para sentarse en la cama- Usted está embarazado- dijo causando que Akira se pusiera pálido. El doctor al ver lo pálido de Akira, le dijo- Aunque no es legal, este hospital practica el aborto- dijo dándole más escalofríos a Akira- Si quiere, puede deshacerse del bebé

-No- dijo Akira en un susurro- Me haré responsable de mi decisión- dijo Akira sorprendiendo al doctor- No voy a abortar

-Como quiera, no lo voy a tratar de convencer- dijo antes de salir- Le comento que no le he dicho nada a sus padres, ellos le esperan afuera, usted me dice si quiere que pasen

-Solo quiero que pase mi mamá- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro

-Bien- dijo y se marchó

-_Rayos, Shirogane, cuando pensé que estabas lejos de mí, cuando pensé que jamás te vería, me dejas este regalo de la vida_- pensaba Akira_- Es raro que no me haya dado cuenta, pero es pasable, no sé nada de esto. Shirogane, quizás ya lo sabías y por eso te has largado, maldito__**- **_pensaba Akira molesto al pensar esa posibilidad

-Hijo- dijo su mamá antes de ir a abrazarlo- ¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá, espero que no me asesines- dijo Akira mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo

-¿Por qué tendría motivos para asesinarte?—preguntó confundida

-Bien- dijo y suspiró- Mamá yo estuve con alguien- dijo sorprendiendo a su mamá- No era mujer, era hombre y pues las hormonas mataron nuestras neuronas y ya sabes que pasó- dijo Akira sorprendiendo a su mamá, sabía que era novio de un hombre pero haber llegado tan lejos no lo pensó

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó su mamá nerviosa

-Pues, el doctor dice que soy un hermafrodita- dijo Akira cada vez más nervioso por la mirada de su mamá puesta en él- Y también dice que la culpa de estar hoy aquí se debe a que pues… yo… estoy…- dijo Akira enojándose por volver a mostrarse débil- ¡Estoy embarazado!- gritó de una, sabía que podía confiar en su mamá, siempre lo había defendido cuando su papá lo había tratado mal

-¿Di-dijis-te em-em-emba-raza-do?- tartamudeó su mamá

-Sí, apenas me enteré hace unos momentos- dijo Akira cubriéndose la cara con las manos-

-Hijo, es bueno que confíes en mí pero…- dijo su mamá dejando a Akira aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba-

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte- dijo su mamá causando que Akira se tirara hacia atrás- Tranquilo, trataré de ayudarte lo más que pueda, trataré de encubrirte- dijo su mamá

-Gracias, pero ¿qué haré con la escuela?- dijo Akira desde la almohada

-Llamaré a tu prima, la que estuvo con nosotros cuando nació su hija- dijo su mamá- ella te cuidará mientras tu padre y yo trabajamos- dijo su mamá- realmente me pone triste y a la vez me alegra que me des un nieto

-¡Mamá!- gritó Akira rojo hasta las orejas

-¿Qué querías? Todas las madres nos alegramos de tener nietos aunque yo quería que fuera de una pareja normal- dijo su mamá

-Pero yo no decido de quien me enamoro- dijo Akira tapándose la boca después de lo que dijo- Quiero decir… yo… rayos- murmuró lo último

-¿Y quién es el "padre" de mi nieto?- dijo su mamá, sabía que si se presionaba a Akira podría contárselo

-Bueno… etto…- Akira no sabía que decir

-Dime, tengo que hacerlo responsable por dejarte así

-Ahí viene el problema- dijo Akira suspirando

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desapareció hace una semana y no sé dónde está, creo que está muerto- dijo mientras algo de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro- La última vez que lo vi, lo traté mal enfrente de los demás y se fue

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-En las faldas del monte Fuji- dijo Akira para volver a sentarse- Ya me cansé de estar aquí- dijo para levantarse rápidamente pero otro mareo lo asaltó casi tirándolo

-Recuerda que ahora tienes que ser más cuidadoso- dijo su mamá- Ya no hay solamente 1 persona- dijo para ayudar a sentarlo- Creo que tendré que decirte muchas cosas

-Por ser hombre y no saber de mi anomalía, me trataron como a cualquiera- dijo Akira sentado en la cama- Ahora, ya sabré que sentirán las mujeres cuando tengan hijos- dijo en modo de broma

-Al menos sabrás el dolor que sufrimos- dijo su mamá siguiéndole el juego- Pero es tierno ver crecer a ese ser humano dentro-dijo para palpar el vientre, algo abultado, de Akira

-Espero que mi prima quiera ayudarme- dijo Akira mientras se apoyaba en su mamá para poder levantarse- Pero bueno, espero que no me afecte mucho- dijo Akira para poder soltarse de su mamá y quedarse de pie

-Nos afecta y mucho, por lo menos ahora tendrás más visión de cuando nos quejemos por los antojos, la hinchazón de pies, cambios de humor, fatiga y nauseas- dijo mientras veía a su hijo tratando de mantenerse de pie- Bien, tenemos que programar una visita al médico- dijo para mirar a Akira

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que te explique mejor lo que sería el desarrollo de tu "estado"- dijo- Tenemos que mantener bien vigilado tu progreso

-Está bien- dijo Akira- Pero que sea en momentos en los cuales papá no esté en casa

-Descuida, yo buscaré el día en que no esté para venir a tus revisiones- dijo mientras Akira caminaba al baño

-¿Por qué llevan tanto rato encerrados?- gritó enojado el papá

-Ammm… porque necesitaba preguntarle a Akira que sucedió y tú lo pones nervioso- dijo su mamá

-¿Ponerlo nervioso?- dijo con sorna- ¿Qué es? ¿Una niñita que le tiene miedo a su papá?- preguntó rebosando de sarcasmo

-No le hagas caso y ve al baño antes de que note tu vientre- le susurró a Akira antes de que abriera la puerta

-Bien- dijo enojado y dando zancadas

-No, solamente que por tu actitud, a cualquiera le das miedo- dijo- Esa es la razón por la que Akira no confía en nosotros, no confía en nadie porque lo que quiere evitar es que tú des el interrogatorio que le hiciste a Kengo

-¿Kengo? Ese niño se lo merecía, es tonto y parece más criado por mujeres que por hombres- dijo enojado

-Kengo fue educado de forma en que pudiera respetar a las mujeres y ayudarlas, no ha maltratarnos como quieres que Akira haga- dijo su mamá mientras llamaba a un médico

-Mejor me voy, tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo resignado al ver que Akira no saldría a darle la cara

-Ya puedes salir- le dijo a Akira

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?- le dijo mientras abría la puerta

-De otra forma no estarías aquí el día de hoy

-Yo estaría aquí de cualquier forma- dijo Akira cruzándose de brazos- Debo confesarte muchas cosas pero no ahora- dijo mientras salía y se sentaba en una silla

-Yo creo que sí, pero me puedes decir el nombre del padre de mi nieto- dijo causando que Akira suspirara

-Shirogane- dijo rápido pero su mamá entendió a la perfección

-¿No tiene apellido?-

-No sé- dijo suspirando_- Realmente no sé nada de Shirogane, solamente un poco pero aun así este corazón ya es de él_

-Creo que debiste preguntar más antes de enamorarte- dijo su mamá pensando en cómo encontrarlo

-Ni siquiera sé cómo me dejé enredar por sus palabras dulces, solamente sucedió- dijo Akira recordando el día de la isla- Siempre que se me acercaba, yo trataba de mantenerlo lo más alejado que se pudiera de mi- dijo recordando las innumerables veces que lo golpeaba enfrente de los demás

-Creo que por algo dicen que el amor es ciego- dijo su mamá para sentarse al lado de Akira- Pero olvídalo, piensa en que vas a tener algo que te lo recuerde y que al menos no fue producto de una violación

-Yo jugaba con él de esa forma, decía que me violaba pero nunca lo decía enfrente de los demás- dijo Akira recordando el día siguiente a lo de la playa- Pero yo acepté tenerlo en mi vida

-¿Cómo era?

-Por más raro que parezca, tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, era como si lo pusieras en la nieve, simplemente se haría invisible por su tono, además de que tiene ojos azules, muy hermosos, cabello largo y plata que yo le jugué una broma diciendo que era blando- dijo con una sonrisa ese incidente- lo trae trenzado y pues eso puedo describir- dijo Akira

-¿No será la persona a la que te estabas abrazando el día que llegamos?

-Si- dijo casi sin pensar- Espera, ¿me viste?- dijo todo sonrojado

-Digamos que fuiste muy sospechoso y dejaste la puerta abierta- dijo su mamá causando que a Akira se le fueran todos los colores- ¿Qué querías? Me dejaste preocupada y te seguí- dijo para revolverle los cabellos-

-¿Qué tanto viste?- dijo Akira mirando a otra parta

-Vi desde que estaban abrazados y algo de su plática pero no recuerdo mucho y su beso- dijo causando que Akira se helara en su lugar- Me di cuenta desde ese instante que preferías a los hombres que a las mujeres pero no me molesta eso- dijo- Es mejor que seas feliz con alguien que si amas a que te amarren a alguien que ni conoces

-No le comentes eso a mi sobrina- dijo Akira recordando como era de curiosa- No quiero que me haga preguntas sobre mi estado

Y así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, avanzaré lo más rápido que pueda, necesito avanzar con otros fics!


	8. Regreso

-No le comentes eso a mi sobrina- dijo Akira recordando como era de curiosa- No quiero que me haga preguntas sobre mi estado

Y así, la mamá de Akira consiguió que su papá se fuera a trabajar y dar de alta a su hijo

-Bien, la cita está programada para mañana por la tarde- dijo el doctor mientras ambos ya iban de salida

-Ok, trataré de traerlo antes de que su padre llegue

Ambos fueron a casa en completo silencio, cuando llegaron, Akira se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de que su mamá llamara a su prima y su sobrina y ella llegara a hacerle un montón de preguntas

-Hijo, ella viene por la noche- dijo su mamá al entrar en la habitación de su hijo y este miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- ¿por qué miras el techo? Normalmente estarías escuchando música

-He tenido esa pregunta todo el rato- dijo suspirando- No tengo ni la más remota idea de porque el techo se volvió mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa

-Quizás sean las hormonas, muchas veces las hormonas cambian el comportamiento de las mujeres-

-Es raro que dentro de mi haya alguien- dijo Akira cerrando los ojos- Nunca pensé eso

-Ni yo, realmente me da tristeza que abandones la escuela

-Ni me afecta- dijo Akira

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tengo mis motivos, no me afecta faltar, total, estoy seguro que mi prima irá a dejar la tarea hecha y me traerá más tarea, todos los días

-A lo mejor, siempre fue muy estricta en esa parte- dijo su mamá con una gota al pensar lo que su sobrina-nieta pasaría

Toda la tarde se pasó como un respiro, Akira iba de un lado al otro, se sentía intranquilo por el bombardeo que su sobrina hará. Al llegar la noche, llegó una llamada por parte de su papá de que no estaría por 7 meses, lo que alegró a Akira y a su mamá, aunque lo disimuló muy bien la señora, ahora podía estar más tranquilo en cuanto al peligro que tendría de ser descubierto en su "estado"

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo alguien desde la entrada

-Bienvenidas- dijo la mamá de Akira

-Hola, Akari-san- dijo

-Hola, Akane-chan- dijo la mamá de Akira- Hola, Tsumiki-chan, es bueno saber que ya tienes 13 años

-Hola tía, si, todavía vivo y no he muerto con tareas- dijo haciendo gestos chistosos

-Bien, ¿dónde está el enfermo?- preguntó Akane

-En su habitación, solamente que prefiere que vayas sola, me quedaré con Tsumiki-chan a darle algo de comer- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña

-¿Por qué?

-Él te explicará- dijo Akari para llevarse a Tsumiki a comer

Akane subió las escaleras con calma, fue hacia la habitación de Akira y lo encontró con su pijama puesto

-Hola, Akira

-Hola- dijo distraído

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Mi mamá no te dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?- un suspiro por parte de Akira

-Bien, según un estudio médico, tengo una anomalía que me permite tener hijos como si fuera mujer- dijo causando que Akane abriera los ojos- Mis hormonas mataron a mis neuronas hace un poco más de un mes y ya sabes que pasó- dijo causando que a Akane le saliera un sonrojo al pensar que sucedió- En resumen, soy homosexual que ya tuvo relaciones y que su pareja tuvo que irse pero que está esperando-

-¿Estás en "estado"?- preguntó asombrada Akane

-Sí, estoy esperando a un ser humano- dijo lo más normal que podía, ya que no eran humanos

-Aún con eso, no entiendo porque tu mamá me pidió que viniera

-Bien, debe ser a que se van a inventar una excusa para que nadie me vea en "estado" quedándome yo aquí y tú serás la que lleve mis tareas a la escuela- dijo con un poco de aburrimiento- Tú llevarás y traerás mis tareas y vigilarás que las haga mientras mi mamá trabaja

-¿Y qué harás con Tsumiki?- preguntó algo recelosa- Digo, ya sabes que ella es fujoshi y si se entera de lo que tienes, de seguro y lo presume ante todo el mundo y vendrían personas a molestar

-Eso es lo que pensé, por eso le dije que no te dijera nada hasta que tú llegaras pero me dejó la tarea de decirte- suspira- Por lo que creo que me tendré que quedar aquí mientras ella esté aquí en casa y caminando por toda la casa cuando esté en clases- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Bien, creo que ese era el plan- dijo Akane rendida

Así pasaron las horas, que se convirtieron en días, que se convirtieron en semanas, cuando fueron a ver, Akira ya tenía 6 meses de gestación

-Lo bueno de ser chico es que nunca usaré zapatos de tacón- se alegraba Akira de ser más propenso a caerse por falta de estabilidad, se paraba e iba al baño, ahora, su prima le daba 5 comidas al día y casi no dormía

-Esto es un poco pesado- se quejó al entrar

-No digas nada que yo te ayudé cuando Tsumiki venía- dijo Akira- Y tenía 3 años

-Eso era porque no nacía el gruñón de ahora- se defendió Akane

-No quiero pelear, ando con ganas de dormir pero no puedo- se quejó Akira

-¿Ansiedad?

-Eso creo- dijo para empezar a comer

Ese día, Akane se llevó a Tsumiki al parque mientras que Akari se llevaba a Akira al médico

-Bien, creo que va bien todo, no hay nada irregular- dijo el doctor al terminar la revisión

Ambos salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron a centro comercial

-Bien, Akira debemos empezar a ver las cosas para tu bebé

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Akira- Quiero matar a su papá- dijo con gran "rencor" en su voz

-Pero bien que tus hormonas dejaron guiarse- dijo regañándolo

-Déjame, es un pervertido y tenía a una acosadora, posiblemente y está con ella- dijo bajando su voz hasta volverse un susurro

-No lo creo, dijiste que posiblemente está muerto

-¿Y si no lo está?- preguntó Akira- ¿Si sigue vivo y está con ella? Haciendo lo mismo que me hizo a mí y ahora si es feliz- apuntó Akira

-Por lo que vi hace 5 meses, no lo creo, vi que te quería y respetó tu decisión de afrontarnos- dijo antes de que llegaran- Mejor olvidemos esto y compremos las cosas, ahora, cosas amarillas o blancas para que pueda usarlo si es niño o niña- dijo para estacionar y bajar junto a Akira

Ambos compraron lo necesario, luego seguirían comprando, todavía faltaban 3 meses

En la noche, Akira estaba mirando la luna, estaba regañándose por dejar que sus hormonas lograran vencer todo uso de la razón, pero aun así, esperaba que terminaran esos 9 meses de espera para saber cómo sería el bebé y qué raza sería, humano, rei o shin debido a que él fue humano, se convirtió en shin, Shirogane era shin y, en el pasado y actualmente, era un rei

-Rayos, debo dejar de pensar en él- se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de conciliar el sueño

Akira, sintió los últimos 3 meses como algo insoportable debido a que ya no podía dormir bien y que se sentía más cansado, se preocupó cuando su mamá le dijo que dentro de poco su papá regresaría, pero, para su alivio, dijo que su reunión se había alargado más de la cuenta y que llegaría después de 2 meses, tiempo suficiente para que Akira regresara normalmente a la escuela y que no sospechara nada de ese bebé, debido a que su prima se quedaría un tiempo y luego se las arreglarían

-Vaya, los meses pasan volando- dijo Akari al entrar a la habitación de Akira

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Akira levantándose de la silla- No recuerdo la última vez que sentí algo pasar tan rápido- dijo mientras recibía un abrazo por sorpresa

-Te abrazo porque aunque seas lo que seas, siempre serás mi hijo, no me importa que ya me hayas hecho abuela, todavía eres mi pequeño- dijo mientras se separaba de Akira- Bien, voy a dormir, trata de dormir también- dijo para salir de la habitación

-Eso trato pero me es imposible- susurró Akira para sí mismo

En la noche, Akira logró entrar en un duermevela, pero alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, un ruido le despertó. Cuando logró enfocar bien la vista, se heló al ver de qué se trataba lo que hizo que se despertara: Shirogane había regresado, estaba algo herido pero sonriente de verlo

-Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane para acercarse y acariciarle la cabeza

Akira se quedó callado, temía que fuera obra de su mente, temía el volverse loco

-Akira-kun, soy yo- dijo para acercarse a su oído- Solo escúchame y siente mis caricias- dijo para depositar un dulce beso en la oreja

-No hagas eso- dijo Akira- Solamente te aprovechas de mi- dijo en un susurro

-Yo te quiero

-No digas eso, simplemente te has burlado de mi

-¿Burlarme? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba confundido

-No te hagas el desentendido, tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero- dijo sin voltearse

-¿De qué me hablas? No entiendo de a que te refieres

-Te enteraste de algo que yo me enteré una semana después de que te fueras- dijo Akira sin mirarlo

-Akira-kun, solamente dime de que hablas porque no te entiendo- dijo Shirogane algo hartado de la actitud de Akira

-Debes saberlo- dijo Akira nada más mirando la pared- Debiste dejarme apropósito, ya lo sabías y me abandonaste a enfrentar la furia de mi papá si se enteraba- dijo sin verlo

-Akira-kun…- dijo pero cortó la frase al sentir algo diferente en Akira

-Shirogane, no es por culpa de comer como glotón- dijo Akira para sorprender más al shin

-¿Quieres decir que tú…?- no completó la frase al sentir como Akira quitaba su mano de sus costillas

-Sí, Shirogane, tengo esta anomalía que me permitió tener hijos- dijo mientras volvía a ver la pared para tratar de entrar aun duermevela

-Akira-kun, yo no

-No digas que no lo sabías- dijo Akira- Lo sabías y me abandonaste por eso, pensabas que para el día de hoy, ese bebé ya había nacido

-Akira-kun, yo no lo sabía- dijo Shirogane mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Créeme que de haber sabido esto, yo habría luchado por quedarme aunque me costara la vida

-Si como no- dijo Akira enojado-

-Akira-kun, gracias a esto, yo entiendo porque actuabas tan raro- dijo Shirogane con una sonrisa

-¿Actuar raro?

-Sí, recuerdo que me besabas a cada rato, que una vez dormiste sobre mí- dijo causando que Akira se sonrojara

-¡Fue culpa de las hormonas!- dijo rojo hasta las orejas y girando la cabeza para ser besado sorpresivamente por Shirogane. Al principio, se resistió, trató de alejar a Shirogane pero sus intentos fueron disminuyendo hasta comenzar a corresponder a Shirogane

-Bien que extrañaste besarme- dijo Shirogane viendo a Akira a los ojos

-Culpa de las hormonas, yo no era así- dijo Akira tratando de girar la cabeza pero siendo detenido por los dedos de Shirogane

-¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos más cómodamente?- sin responder, Akira se sentó para demostrar que ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que Akira había terminado así- Vaya, me perdí del crecimiento de esta panza- dijo para acercarse al vientre de Akira y besarla

-No hagas eso- dijo Akira mientras trataba de quitarlo

-No estés celoso- dijo Shirogane- Yo los quiero a ambos, pero a ti te amo- dijo para besarlo tan profundamente que Akira no se opuso, correspondió igual de intenso

-No estoy celoso- dijo Akira al terminar el beso

-Vamos, yo quiero a ese niño porque sé que es de Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane- Igualmente si no fuera mío, no me enojaría porque es la sangre de Akira-kun y no soy capaz de quitar la vida a alguien que pertenece a la sangre de Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane para besarle la sien

-Aun así, ¿cómo estarás seguro que es tuyo?

-Porque ya van 9 meses, ¿no?- un asentimiento por parte de Akira- Bien, tú y yo lo hicimos hace 9 meses por primera vez- dijo Shirogane causando que Akira se sonrojara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, avanzaré lo más rápido que pueda, necesito avanzar con otros fics!


	9. La llegada

-Vamos, yo quiero a ese niño porque sé que es de Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane- Igualmente si no fuera mío, no me enojaría porque es la sangre de Akira-kun y no soy capaz de quitar la vida a alguien que pertenece a la sangre de Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane para besarle la sien

-Aun así, ¿cómo estarás seguro que es tuyo?

-Porque ya van 9 meses, ¿no?- un asentimiento por parte de Akira- Bien, tú y yo lo hicimos hace 9 meses por primera vez- dijo Shirogane causando que Akira se sonrojara

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Akira mirando a otra parte

-Bien, ¿me permitirás estar cerca de ti?- preguntó Shirogane tomando del mentón a Akira

-No lo sé, mi papá no sabe de esto, está en un viaje de trabajo y me quedé con mi mamá, prima y sobrina- dijo para suspirar- Solamente quiero que nazca para…- dijo antes de que unos dolores comenzaran a golpearlo

-Akira-kun- dijo mientras veía los gestos de dolor de Akira

-Ve por mi mamá, creo que ya no aguanta no verte- dijo Akira tratando de darle a entender a Shirogane que sucedía, rápidamente, Shirogane salió por la puerta y se llevó a rastras a la mamá sorprendida de Akira

-¿Pero qué…?- Akari cortó la palabra al ver los gestos de dolor de Akira y dedujo que sucedía- Llamaré al médico- dijo saliendo de la habitación, luego preguntaría que hacía ese hombre ahí

-Toma mi mano y apriétala- dijo Shirogane. Akira agarró su mano y la apretó para saber que tendría el apoyo de Shirogane- Respira hondo, debes relajarte para que no sean tan dolorosas las contracciones

Akira respiraba hondo para tratar de normalizar su respiración

-Ven, el quirófano estará listo para cuando llegues- dijo mientras se acercaba a tratar de levantarlo- Ayúdeme a levantarlo- sin chistar, Shirogane ayudó a Akari a levantar a Akira y llevarlo al auto de Akari mientras que Akane entretenía a Tsumiki.

Los 3 entraron al auto, Akira en la parte de atrás con Shirogane y Akari manejando para llegar al hospital. Al llegar, Akira rápidamente entró al quirófano, debido a que era hombre, tuvieron que hacerlo por cesaría (no sé si se pueda pero bueno), para Akari y Shirogane, todo estaba en silencio pero el sonido volvió al escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Ambos sonrieron al saber del nacimiento de ese bebé, Akira había decidido esperar, quería que fuera sorpresa, por eso, compraron ropa amarilla y blanca.

-Ha nacido, es una niña muy sana- dijo el doctor saliendo, después de haber checado a la bebé- Puede pasar a verlo- dijo dirigiéndose a Akari debido a que no veía a Shirogane

-Está bien, en un momento entro- dijo para que el doctor y las enfermeras se retiraran- Mejor entremos los dos, algo me dice que tú tienes que ver con esa bebé- dijo mientras lo llevaba a rastras

Al entrar, Akira estaba cargando a su bebé, tenía su característica mirada seria, pero dentro de él, estaba alegre de saber que era humana, todavía no habría sus ojos y no sabía de qué color serían

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó Akari

-Está bien- dijo Akira para entregarle a su hija

-Ahora sí, Akira ¿él es el padre de ella?- preguntó haciendo que Akira se asustara

-Etto…-

-Porque ella es más blanca que tu pero todavía está en un color humano- dijo mientras jugaba con ella

-Lo siento, debí ser cuidadoso y no dejarme llevar por mis hormonas- dijo Akira con su característico tono

-En parte, gracias por entender que todavía te faltaba madurez para poder tener un hijo- dijo Akari- Pero quiero que él se tome la responsabilidad como padre- dijo mientras veía a Shirogane

-Eso le dije a su hijo antes de que iniciara en labor de parto- dijo Shirogane- Además de que debo hacerme cargo de ella por un pequeño detallito

-¿Qué detallito?

-Akira-kun se lo va a explicar- Akira suspira

-Bien, Shirogane no es humano, es una sombra- dijo para señalar el suelo y su mamá se sobresaltó al no ver una sombra- Él es la oscuridad en sí, es un shin- dijo mientras sorprendía más a su mamá- Yo… no soy humano

-¿Cómo? Tu hija es humana, ¿cómo no puedes ser humano?

-Bien, yo en el pasado había existido como un rei, un ser de luz- dijo Akira- Pero no cualquier rei, sino que el rey de los rei, la luz en sí- dijo Akira causando que su mamá le devolviera a la niña

-Te la devuelvo, no vaya a ser que me desmaye de un susto

-Bien- dijo mientras acomodaba a su hija en sus brazos- Pero alguien me asesinó y tardé en renacer como lo que soy- dijo para mirar a su mamá- Puede que haya nacido como un humano pero perdí la humanidad hace meses- dijo Akira

-Entonces, ¿tienen miedo de que sea una sombra?- preguntó Akari

-Si- respondieron ambos al unísono pero miraron a su hija al ver que estaba dando pequeñas pataditas-

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Akira mientras le daba su dedo para que jugara y abrió los ojos- Vaya, tienes ojos azules- dijo mientras reía ligeramente- Aunque puede que asuste a abuelita- dijo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Akari- Te pareces a Jeff- dijo para que a Akari se le fueran los colores de la cara

-¡No compares a tu hija con un psicópata!- gritó Akari para volver a golpear a Akira

-¿Qué querías? Me gustan las cosas de terror y no es mi culpa que sea castaña de ojos azules- dijo Akira en su defensa- Además, creo que deberías hablar con el médico para que me den de alta, no me gustan los hospitales- dijo cambiando la conversación

-Hablaremos más tarde- dijo saliendo de la habiación

-Ahora sí, Akira-kun- dijo Shirogane para sentarse en la cama- Quiero que me dejes cuidarla- dijo Shirogane

-Lo harás, aunque te trate como siempre y a ella como mi hermanita- dijo mientras le depositaba un besito en la frente a su hija- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Me gusta tu nombre- dijo Shirogane

-¿Akira? ¿No crees que sería raro que tengamos el mismo nombre y apellido?- preguntó Akira algo incrédulo

-Sí, quiero que te quede claro que yo ya no siento nada por Ryuko-

-No me menciones ese nombre, me recuerda de dónde vengo- dijo Akira antes de ser obligado a ver a Shirogane

-Porque yo te quiero a ti, es que te digo que la llamemos como tú, Te amo- dijo Shirogane para comenzar a besar a Akira y, la bebé al ver esto, comenzó a reír y a levantar sus brazos hacia sus padres

-Vaya, creo que será fujoshi- bromeó Akira para jugar con sus manos- Ya, te estoy prestando atención- dijo Akira mientras le hacía cosquillas en la nariz-

-Sabes, te ves adorable así- dijo Shirogane para levantar la cara de Akira- Aunque para mí, tú eres adorable en todo momento

-Cállate que no me gusta que me digan esas cosas- dijo Akira para mirar a otro lado y tratar de girar su cabeza antes de que su propio rostro lo delatara

-No me importa que me maltrates, eres la persona que el destino me tenía deparada- dijo Shirogane para depositar otro beso en Akira

-Deja de besarme, ¿qué tal se los demás vienen porque se le escape algo a mi prima?- dijo Akira para suspirar

-Si así fuera, que te bese no sería tu mayor preocupación, sería como ocultar a la niña y explicar por qué estás en el hospital- dijo Shirogane para besar a Akira en la sien

-Tuche- dijo Akira para mirar como su hija bostezaba- Creo que serás perezosa- dijo para ver cómo se acurrucaba en sus brazos para dormir más cómodamente

-Bien, el médico dice que mañana te darán de alta- dijo Akari entrando y llevándose una sorpresa de que Akira y Shirogane estuvieran abrazados viendo dormir a su hija- Así que se quedará con la responsabilidad- dijo sorprendiendo a Akira y haciendo que empujara a Shirogane por orgullo- Deberías dejar ese orgullo, si sigues, no creo que quiera estar cerca

-Me lo merecía, lo dejé en el embarazo completamente solo- dijo Shirogane mientras se incorporaba

-Pero aun así, no debería tratarte así

-Y yo repito que me lo merezco- dijo Shirogane- Me comporté como un pervertido cuando lo conocí- dijo mientras se acomodaba las ropas- Por eso reacciona así, por más que ya seamos pareja, él todavía recuerda mis contantes acosos y no me deja acercarme cuando hay gente- dijo Shirogane para caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Enserio?

-Más que enserio, me trataba como a un perrito, no me dejaba solo ni para ir al baño- dijo causando que Akari mirara con ojos asesinos a Shirogane- Pero en parte es mi culpa, dejé que lo hiciera aunque me defendía- dijo para que la atención de su mamá estuviera en él

-Bien, dejando todo eso de lado, mañana te irás y ella se quedará aquí hasta pasado mañana- dijo Akari- Porque necesitan revisar que esté bien, que no le haya afectado el que seas hombre y toda la cosa-

-Nunca creen que somos capaces de criar a alguien- dijo Akira enojado

Pasó el tiempo, Akira y Akari regresaron el día siguiente a que Akira saliera del hospital para recoger a la pequeña Akira, durante el otro mes que quedaba para que el papá de Akira regresara, estuvieron jugando con ella, dejaron que Tsumiki jugara con ella y le explicaron toda la cosa pero le hicieron jurar que guardaría el secreto.

Cuando las fechas a la llegada del señor Nikaido llegaban, Akane le ofreció a Akira y a Shirogane si se llevaba a la pequeña Akira para que no sospechara nada pero ambos negaron rotundamente eso. El día en que el papá de Akira llegaría, ya había llegado, dejaron las cosas en el cuarto de Akira y le dirían la verdad sobre la relación de Akira con Shirogane.

Akane y Tsumiki se quedaron en la habitación de Akira para cuidar a la pequeña Akira, Akira y Shirogane en la sala, Akari en la cocina, Akira estaba en el mueble y Shirogane en el otro

-Ya llegué- dijo en la puerta de entrada-

-Bienvenido- dijo Akari desde donde estaba- Akira te quiere decir una cosa, está en la sala

-Voy- dijo con enojo- Que me querías…- dijo pero cortó al ver a Shirogane- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó con enojo

-Eso es lo que quiero explicar- dijo con un suspiro- Mira, sé que no quieres que me acerque a los hombres pero, él se me acercó y algo que no preví sucedió

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo con enojo

-Yo… me…- dijo en susurros

-Él se enamoró de mí porque yo lo enamoré- dijo Shirogane con voz fría

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- preguntó con enojo- Debe ser una broma de mal gusto, ¡Akari, ven para acá!- gritó

-¿Qué sucede, Juro?- preguntó para acercarse a la sala

-Dime que es mentira de que Akira y este _señor_ no son pareja- dijo con enojo-

-Solamente si quieres creer una mentira

-¿¡Cómo permitiste eso!?- gritó Juro

-Pues, técnicamente, yo no lo permití, ellos se conocían desde antes de que nosotros llegáramos- dijo Akari

-¡¿Por qué permitiste que un adulto se acercara a ti?!- le gritó a Akira, le levantó la mano, Akira no se defendió ni se escondió, dio su cara, listo para recibir el golpe

-Ni siquiera lo piense- dijo Shirogane agarrando la mano de Juro- Él no tiene la culpa, yo le insistí y él, al principio no quiso saber nada de mí, pero yo seguí a su lado y por el tiempo que compartimos, él se enamoró de mí- dijo Shirogane soltando el brazo de Juro- Así que al que debe golpear es a mí y no a Akira-kun

-¿¡Akira-kun!?- dijo con algo de sorna- ¿Desde cuándo permites que te llame así?

-Él solo lo hizo, no le di el permiso- dijo Akira todavía sentado en el mueble- Pero no me importa que me diga así, total, me acostumbré a que me llamara así

-En definitiva, tú no eres el hijo al que yo críe

-¿Criar?- preguntó con sorna- Me dejaste a mi suerte en esta casa desde que tengo 6 años y dices que me criaste- dijo con sarcasmo- Si de verdad me criaste, te hubieras enterado de esto desde hace mucho- dijo para levantarse y enfrentarlo cara a cara- Puede que yo quiera a Shirogane, pero eso no me hace menos hombre, al contrario, lo soy más porque no voy a lastimar a una mujer

-Akira, recuerda que no hace mucho estuviste en el hospital

-Eso no lo olvido, mamá- dijo sin voltear a verla

-¿Dices que no respeto a tu madre?- preguntó Juro con incredulidad

-Veamos, la dejas encerrada aquí sin posibilidad de salir, siempre le exiges explicaciones de donde está, que hace y con quien está, cuando tú llegas, exiges que la comida esté lista- dijo enumerando las cosas- Yo no sé lo que es, pero pareciera que es tu esclava y no tu esposa- de pronto se escuchan unos llantos

-O no- murmuraron Akari, Shirogane y Akira

-¿De dónde viene ese llanto?- preguntó Juro para comenzar a subir las escaleras

-Shirogane, no dejes que suba un escalón más- dijo Akira para empezar a correr hacia la puerta y liberando el doppler enfrente de su mamá

Shirogane se puso en la cima de las escaleras y firmemente aguantó lo que Juro quería hacer

-Dame al bebé- le dijo Akira a Akane

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No hay tiempo, te lo explico después- dijo

-¿Por qué eres pelinegro de ojos rojos?

-Luego te explico- dijo mientras le era entregada su pequeña hija comenzaba a irse

-¿De aquí provenía ese llanto?- dijo al llegar a la puerta y vio a su hijo con una niña yéndose, lo que le extrañó fueron 2 cosas, 1, su hijo iba con el cabello negro y ropas extrañas; 2, la bebé tenía el mismo color de cabello que él

-Akari, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas- murmuró Juro al ver que su hijo se alejaba. Empezó a bajar las escoleras para ver que no había nadie en la casa, no vio a nadie cuando entró al cuarto de Akira y ese hombre tampoco estaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz día de las madres *-* te quiero mucho oka-san


End file.
